The Chronicles of Jump City Profiles
by Real- Tank Cop
Summary: If you want to know all about each key charaters past and there personal info then this is the place you need to look for all the info on each charaters profile, Best read this before Reading the Saga.


The Chronicles of Jump City Profiles

(Authors Note: I updated and fixed changed a few of the profiles of the characters, as well as made many grammar and spelling corrections. Enjoy!)

Name: Nightwing  
Real Name: Dick Grayson  
Alignment: Teen Titans, Leader  
Back story: Dick was born into a Circus Family. They where a very loving family that saw there son had amazing skills and taught him all they knew about how to us his stamina and agility to its fullest. Dick was only 10 years old when his he saw his mother and father murdered when there ropes where cut by a mod boss causing then to fall to there deaths! Moment's after they died he saw Batman and thought for a moment he might have been the one that killed them and lashed out against him. Bruce Wayne and raise later adopted him like his own son seeing in the boy the same thing that happened to him. As Dick grows he learns of the secrets of Bruce, took the name of Robin and fought crime along side him. 5 years later when Dick was 15 he found the mod boss that was responsible for killing his parents. Against Bruce's wishes and attempts to stop him Dick found and killed the man, but this didn't kill the rage inside him as he though it would, it only made him darker inside. He did blame Bruce for not being there before he parents died knowing he could have saved them. For one more year he fought along side Batman killing all those enemy's that he saw as a threat to his plans he was working on. Then one day he took actions to take total power. He got a poison that was created by poison Ivy put it in Bruce's coffee one morning and as he ate his breakfast. He watched and smiled as Bruce choked to death as his throat swelled up! Dick then removes the last knot before undertaking his master plan. He had the breaks on Alford's car go out and caused him to die in a car crash. With all members of the Wayne family dead Dick, at the age of 17, by the will of Bruce had inherited Wayne Enterprise, which Dick changes to Grayson Enterprise. With full power now in his hands Dick beings the creation of Titan Tower and began the creation of Teen Titans. A team so powerful that no one will stop his dreams for a world that will be made in his image. He moved to Jump City where a major part of Grayson Enterprise is located were the public see him as Dick Grayson millionaire play boy with the sexy girlfriend Sally Firestone (Starfire) He has also taken the new title of Nightwing and removed that old name Bruce made him use!

Name: Starfire  
Real Name: Koriand'r (AKA) Sally Firestone  
Alignment: Teen Titans  
Back story: Was born as the 2nd daughter to the Royal family of Tamaran. She was always in compaction with her older sister. She was almost ignored by her mother and father that spent all their time with her older sister, grooming her to one-day rule their world. As Koriand'r grew up she did many thing to make her older sisters life a living hell! Even going so far as to have sex with each one of her possible suitors to be her King. This enraged the Royal Family to the point that by the age of 14 Koriand'r was banished to a distant planet with her bodyguard, Galfor. A year later Koriand'r made a deal with Grr-Go-Slurg that if he will help her in taking Tamaran by force and making her Queen she will marry him and make him her King. Grr-Go-Slurg agreed. Koriand'r, unknown to him had no plans to keep her promise and planed to kill him off after Tamaran was hers. During the Invasion of Tamaran, that would later be know as through the galaxy as the Tamarian Civil War, Koriand'r's mother and father where killed, but her sister lived and was able to rally her forces and defected Koriand'r & Grr-Go-Slurg. Grr-Go-Slurg & Galfor were both executed for their part. But Komand'r (Blackfire) took pity on her sister and had her banished to a world where she was sure that she wouldn't again be able to rise against her. So at the age of 16 Koriand'r was sent to Earth where for the longest time she killed all she could find out of anger for losing her chance at rule and being left on a what she called a backwards world! When she found her way to Jump City Nightwing was doing some battle training in the near by woods when he saw the naked Koriand'r and saw a good chance to test his skills on a helpless target. As he attacked her he soon learned that this target was not helpless. After a long fight with no one winning and both getting very tired Dick calls a truce and they talk about their past and their plans and they both saw they had the same goals, POWER & CONTROL! So after they both made out in the wood they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Dick gave Koriand'r a human name and I.D. so she can move freely and with his unlimited credit so can us her love for Dick to achieve anything she needs.

Name: Raven  
Real Name: Janice Todd  
Alignment: Teen Titans  
Back story: Before Janice was born her father and mother were taken to a dark realm by a Trigon. The father was killed and her mom was raped over and over by the demon lord. After Janice was born her mother was killed trying to escape the dark realm to get her daughter out. As the half-breed of human and a demon Janice possessed a great amount of power and many of the demon traits. Like 4 red eyes, a deep menacing voice, and incredible dark powers. She was raised to think her mother tried to kill her as she was born and that all humans are weak and must be killed, she was never even told her real name, she only is known by the name, Raven. Over the years she was trained to use her dark powers to there full potential. Janice later at the age of 16 learns that her father has lied to her for years about her mother and the cause of her death. She then in a surprise attack kills her father and leaves the dark realm. Her hate for humans planted in her mind since birth sees the humans just as her father said, weak and should be all killed. After going on a mass murder spree she is confronted after killed a bus full of school kids by Nightwing and just as she was about to kill him without a care tells her thinking she's a lost half-breed looking for guidance and there is a better purpose to her killings if she joins with him and his team. Raven seeing Dicks offer as a way to further her own dark goals agreed.

Name: Beast Boy  
Real Name: Gar Logan  
Alignment: Teen Titans  
Back story: Gar Logan was born with a deadly illness; it was thought by many doctors that he wouldn't live to see age 5. His father Ted Logan a top genetic scientist was not going to just sit by and watch his son die. He found that a cure to the illness was found in the DNA of all animals past and present. Knowing this Ted took a single sample of DNA for all animals and even the bone of pre-historic animals and created a serum he prayed would cure his son. At the age of 4 Gar was injected with the serum and to Ted's joy his son was cured. But only 2 weeks later his son started to change. First his skin changed to a green color then he saw his son change into other animals at will. As Gar grew up Ted's wife left both of them and he did his best to raise his son as a normal kid. Gar was abused as he grew up by kids at his schools he attended from grade school to high school cause of his green skin and animal like manner that they gave him the nick name "Beast Boy." Over the years as he was more and more abused he became more and more animal in his actions and ever growing rage. One day as he reached the age of 14 he was alone at his school prom when some evil boys looking to make Gar look like a total fool poured cows blood all over him as a prank! Seeing all the blood over him and hearing the laughter of all the students there made Gar lose all control and transformed into a vicous grizzly bear for the first time in public and killed all 140 students. After his capture and imprisonment Gar spent a week in prison and was unremorseful for killing all those students. The day before Gar's trial Dick and Koriand'r arrive at the prison and offer him a choice to join them and get even with all people for how the treated him as a member of the Teen Titans or stay here and live caged up like an animal. He wanted to fight with them, so that night Nightwing and Starfire break Gar free from prison and he took the name he was teased with as a name that now brings fear to all that speak it, Beast Boy.

Name: Cyborg v.1  
Real Name: None  
Alignment: Teen Titans  
Back story: The Cyborg v.1 (Or C.V.1) was the dream of the Military and Wayne Enterprise to create a weapon of such amazing power that no foe can stand against it. Cyborg v.1 was the brainchild of Dr. Blood & Silas Stone. Cyborg v.1 intelligence is composed of a advanced bio neural system network created by Wayne Enterprise. His weapons are the top cutting edge the Military had to offer. Two plasma laser on both arms, heat seeking missiles, bio scanners, covered in a unbreakable body armor, anti-gravity flight ability, and many other highly classified weapons and abilities. When Wayne Enterprise became Grayson Enterprise the funding to the Cyborg v.1 was increased to make more enhancements it. During the making of Cyborg v.1's bio neural system network Dick made certain changes to the core program that made sure he would obey only his orders when fully created. After the first Cyborg v.1 was rolled out all the funding to the project from Grayson Enterprise was cut abruptly. Without this funding the program was doomed to fail if the Military didn't back up the program and they were not going to do that without a test of Cyborg V.1's skills. During as official test of Cyborg V.1's abilities the Teen Titans invaded the factory that Cyborg v.1 was being shown, killed all the soldiers and crippled Dr. Blood. Taking Cyborg v.1 that's sole purpose is to protect Dick Grayson and obey all his commands.

Name: Silky

Real Name: None

Alignment: Starfire's Pet

Back story: Silky is the last of a race of carnivorous worms born on the planet Jargon 4. Silky was present as a gift of love to Starfire from Grr-Go-Slurg. It has been her loyal friend and faithful bodyguard for many years. When she was banished to Earth she took Silky with her. Silky has lived at Titan Tower for many years now as the towers watch dog. Silky has super sticky silk that shots from its mouth. It can eat though anything from bones to titanium steel. Silky is a very dangerous threat to all that would even think of getting pass it.

Name: Deathstroke  
Real Name: Slade Wilson  
Alignment: H.I.V.E. Founder & Headmaster  
Back story: During World War 2 when Slade Wilson was 39 he volunteered for the army in the testing of a Universal Antidote that was believed to counter act truth serum, but the serum somehow changed him. At first causing him to go mad with amazing super human strength at 5x a normal man and enhanced speed and stamina. In this time of major government cover-ups this was keep a tight secret. For a long time the U.S Government keep a close eye on Slade's action and Slade in time stopped using his powers and in time the Government lost interest in him and discharged him from the Military. As time passed Slade noticed a side effect unknown to the Military, Slade aged at a very incredibly slow rate. He aged one year for every 10 normal years. After all of Slade's living family and friends died for old age around him he left all his loved ones and headed to Jump City to start a new life. He saw all the crime in Jump City and took on the name of Deathstroke The Terminator. He took down crime and for a time started to make a major difference for the city. Until the Teen Titans arrived on the scene. During Slade's first battle with the Titan's his eye was cut out when Nightwing used his laser staff to burn it out. But Nightwing didn't kill him and let him leave in shame knowing he failed the Jump City as its hero. Slade knew he was unable to take on this new threat alone so he, with the help of his friends Dr. Blood & Dr. Light created a school for gifted boys and girls with super powers that can be used to help defend Jump City from all that would seek to bring it to ruin. Slade called this new school H.I.V.E. (Hero's of Intellect, Valor, and Endurance) Academy.

Name: Red X  
Real Name: Jason Todd  
Alignment: Solo Hero  
Back story: Jason Todd was orphaned at the age of 3 after his parents died in a car crash or so he was told. He as passed from orphanage to orphanage until Slade raised him. Slade, living in Gotham City at the time often fought along side Batman. When Jason was old enough Slade showed him how to fight and Jason became a very powerful warrior for good. He was given the name Dove and even fought along side Batman & Robin when Slade took him into battles with him. Dick Grayson (Robin, later to be called Nightwing) was very jealous of Jason's abilities as they matched his so closely. One day as Dick and Jason went after the insane criminal Joker, Jason was betrayed by Dick as he, the Joker and the Jokers goons Beat Jason to near death. Then they set a bomb and left him for dead. Jason was able to crawl to find some cover to save his life, but he was left in a coma for over 5 years. When Slade went to Jump City he left Jason in Gotham thinking he would never wake up again. Dick after taking over Wayne Enterprise and turning Grayson Enterprise learned that Jason was in a coma and ordered him to be taken off life support and let him die. Before this could happen, a very old friend of Slade's that was still alive from the old World War 2 days Professor Chang learned about Dick's plans and took Jason out of there before they could do it while supplying Professor Chang submitted false records that Jason was dead. By the age of 15 Jason was finally out of the coma. Professor Chang never told Jason that Slade was in Jump City where he moved Jason to be safe. He did tell Jason about Dick's evil plans and he creation on the Titan's. He also told him a lot about this Red suit. As Jason trained in secret with the help of Professor Chang to get a new home and a new life. While living with Professor Chang he became very close to his daughter Rachel Chang who was the same age as Jason. It didn't take long until both Jason and Rachel were romantically involved and feel in love. After Professor Chang's death by the Titan's Professor Chang last words were the whereabouts of the Red Suit. Jason using all the skills Slade had taught him and all the security systems in the Titan's Tower that Professor Chang knows of he was able to break into the vault at the Tower and get the Red Suit. In memory of Professor Chang Jason Todd took the name of Red X and swore to bring down Robin and the Titan's by any means necessary!

Name: Blackfire  
Real Name: Komand'r  
Alignment: Queen of Tamaran and C&C (Commander and Chief) of the Tamaranian Army  
Back story: The oldest of 2 daughters, Komand'r was brought up with all the love her mother and father could give so she would one day rule with kindness and love. As she got older her younger sister made her life hell. By screwing with many of her suitors. Komand'r was very sad to see her sister was exiled from their home world and did try to let her stay but her cries went unheard. When Koriand'r (Starfire) tried to invade Tamaran Komand'r saw as her mother and father were killed and wept as she held them both in her arms. After taking command of the Army of Tamaran, defeating the invaders, and then killing all those involved. She was unable to bring herself to kill her own sister. She had her banished to a low-tech world called Earth to make sure she would never be able to return to invade Tamaran again. But as time went by she learned of the crimes being caused on Earth by her sister and Komand'r knows that sending her away was not the right answer and has sworn to bring her back to Tamaran to stand trial for her crimes on Tamaran and Earth.

Name: Aqualad  
Real Name: Unknown   
Alignment: Unknown  
Back story: Born in the sunken city scientists now believe to be Atlantis, Aqualad developed an extreme hatred towards surface dwellers at an early age. As such, Aqualad has taken every opportunity given to him to rid the world of theses walking diseases, including, using his powers to command large sea creatures to ram into submarines, destroy boats, and attack surface dwellers. Aqualad's a member of a radical group of Atlantians that will do anything to be rulers of the surface world once again. The H.I.V.E. academy considers him to be a class a threat as, with the correct technology; Aqualad's powers could be amplified to flood Jump City and drowned its inhabitants.

Name: Mammoth  
Real Name: Elwood Masters  
Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student, Doom Patrol  
Back story: Born with Osteogenesis Imperfecta, a rare disease which creates brittle, easily breakable bones, Elwood was confined to a wheelchair throughout his childhood, even when he did not require it, for fear his legs would give way. Regardless of this fact, Elwood lived very happily through much of his childhood due to the loving support of his parent and younger sister. Elwood's father worked as a geneticist for Wayne corporation, as a research and development doctor, developing cures for various diseases for Wayne Pharmaceutical. As such, Dr. Masters had a limitless supply of lab equipment and chemicals, which allotted him much time to develop a cure for his son's disease. Through his trials, the good Doctor developed a serum that would completely reverse the effects of the Osteogenesis Imperfecta, however, uncertain side effects kept him from ever using it on his son. During one of Elwood's many hospitalizations, his entire family was killed by a gang hired by a rival company attempting to dismantle Wayne Pharmaceuticals by eliminating its employees. Left with nothing, Elwood began to investigate his father's projects when he stumbled upon his cure. With nothing left to live for, Elwood used the serum on himself. Within minutes of the injection, Elwood fell to the floor in searing pain. His body began to rapidly expand, forcing skin tissue to be torn apart and new layers to grow instantly. After 3 hours of a destructively painful transformation, Elwood was completely cleared of his prior condition, as well as some… improvements. His strength, endurance, and appetite had grown to inhuman proportions. Realizing this, he took the name Mammoth, and became a crime fighter in Jump city. He was soon recruited by the Hero's of Intellect Valor and Endurance (or H.I.V.E.) Academy. He was soon placed into a team with 2 other super powered youths known as Gizmo and Jinx, who he immediately took a liking too, as she reminded him of his deceased sister.

Name: Gizmo  
Real Name: Milton Mathews  
Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student, Doom Patrol  
Back story: Quite possibly one of the youngest (and smallest) members ever to be emitted into the H.I.V.E Academy, Milton is one of the most brilliant minds of the century in the field of robotics. Credited as a genius since birth, Milton spent the first 10 years of his life mastering multiple subjects that would take a normal genius a lifetime to master with such ease that he attracted the attention of many government organizations as well as the H.I.V.E. Academy. His genius was so far spread that his intellectual peers began to refer to him as "Gizmo" partly to mock him, while at the same time showing their envy towards the boy wonder. Rejecting a life on easy street, Gizmo turned down the military's offer to develop the new military tactic automatons, or "kill bots," which was immediately picked up by his rival in the robotics field, William Blood. Observing this rejection of evil, the H.I.V.E. Academy recruited Gizmo and placed him into a tactical team consisting of 2 other H.I.V.E. members. Gizmo's constant attempt to fit in to his new surroundings has led way to him developing a rather vulgar vocabulary.

Name: Johnny Rancid  
Real Name: Jonathan Lydon  
Alignment: Leader of the South Side Assassins Gang  
Back story: A teenage runaway, Jonathan Lydon, made his living as a petty thug and adopted the name Johnny Rancid. Being able to strike fear in the hearts of citizens as well as the local law force with nothing more than an eerie glare and an embellished reputation, Rancid built a following for himself, causing fellow youthful hell raisers to follow him. This was the start of the infamous Rancid Gang, later to be known as the South Side Assassins. The gang had no truly great crimes as compared to gangs like the North Side Gang, however in their endless search for a good time and a nonstop bender, the Rancid gang has an endless list of disturbing the peace, arson, destruction of personal and private property, reckless endangerment, and possession of narcotics charges. Rancid's rise to the big time came by a surprise party thrown for him on his 20th birthday. Upon returning to the gang's hideout, Rancid observed three teenage girls being maliciously beaten and raped, and a childhood-friend-turned-police officer being tortured by having various internal organs removed, all the while being kept conscious through adrenalin shots. This was meant to be the gang's first step towards true villainy. Rancid had desired to see this turncoat's death for some time and Pulling out a gun, Rancid proceeded to lay waste to his former friend. After running out of bullets, an infuriated Rancid continued to beat the now dead corpse using his bear hands. Soon after having his fun with his dead friend he came over to the girls and raped them over and over until he had his fill of them and then cut their throats saying, "Its been one hell of a Birthday Party!" After this turn to darkness Rancid's Gang was renamed The South Side Assassins after Johnny and North Side Gang Leader, Cash deviated Jump City up between up staking a claim to 50 of the city for each of them and their own criminal needs. To date, Jonathan Lydon has only had one encounter with a single member of the Titans gang known as Nightwing. Although details are sketchy, it is known that Jonathan was the cause of Nightwing's broken arm, and his death at his hands was prevented due to the interference of the automaton known as Cyborg v.1. Nightwing has sworn vengeance against Jonathan Lydon & The South Side Assassins for that humiliation.

Name: Hot Spot  
Real Name: Unknown  
Alignment: None  
Back story: Little is known about this human heat wave. Appearing without warning, Hot Spot proceeded to set fire to a church containing 150 men, women and children, during a Sunday mass. Eye witness accounts say that Hot Spot stood in the middle of the aisle and grabbed people by the forehead and held tight until the tissue began to slowly burn and melt away causing an excruciating death for the victim. Through all these occurrences, witnesses claim that he screamed, "The flames of Hell have arrived! Prepare to be judged!" all the while laughing in his lunacy. Hotspot's rain of terror was stopped by the combined efforts of Deathstroke & Dr. Light. He currently resides in Jump City Super Max Prison, in a maximum-security cell designed to leave Hot Spot in a state of suspended animation within a cryogenic tube.

Name: Mumbo  
Real Name: Herbert Jumbo  
Alignment: Neutral  
Back story: A simple street magician, the Amazing Mumbo was a beloved character in the Hell that was Jump City. Working as a non-profit performer, Mumbo amazed the children of the city and brought hope to the adults of a better life, through his comical show of magical tricks. With his talent he could easily make people forget about their dreary gang infested lives. He was murdered by the Titan known as Raven for quote "performing an inferior form of magic." The city has since carried on with their dreary, frightened lives, with one less ray of hope.

Name: Atlas Omega  
Pilot's Name: Spike Stuart A.K.A. Mechanic  
Alignment: Military  
Back story: The Atlas Omega was designed specifically to capture the stolen prototype Cyborg v.1. The Atlas Omega's power rivals that of the Cyborg v.1; however, as it requires a pilot, it defeats the military's plans to fight wars without casualties, and therefore cannot be mass produced. All information about pilot Spike Stuart is classified.

Name: Speedy  
Real Name: Roy Harper  
Alignment: Hunter (villain)  
Background: Born into a wealthy family, the young Roy Harper hadn't a care in the world. Pampered from birth, Roy lived life with only one guiding principle that he held true above all others. That with enough money, anything was possible. Roy's first experience with a bow came during his first trip hunting when he was 10 years old. His father believing Roy to young to handle a shotgun, bought Roy a custom made bow and arrow set, and sat with him. As they waited for deer in a rather extravagant tree stand, it was Roy who first spotted a buck about 20 yards away. In silence, Roy grabbed an arrow, pulled back on the bow, and shot. The arrow flew wide missing the deer by 10 feet, and alerting it to the Harper's presence. Filled with disappointment, the saddened Roy looked at his father who merely smiled and said, "Don't worry; you'll get him next time." The trip ended quiet uneventfully, with no deer to show for their troubles. Regardless, Roy's father, and brother had still enjoyed the trip, but Roy felt differently. He vowed that he would never miss a shot like that again. From them on, Roy's usual lay about, easy going life was over. Day in and day out, he practiced with his bow. Setting up targets over his parents land, he began to perfect his aim. His training consumed him. He began to take his bow and arrows to bed at night, just in case he got the urge to practice in the middle of the night. Delighted with his son's change in lifestyle, Roy's father made a decision that would from then on control Roy's life forever. As a surprise, Roy's father bought Roy a set of weighted arrows, which had a balloon like tip that sprayed powder when it impacted. Questioning his father, Roy was shown the second part of his gift. 8 well developed runners stood in front of Roy. "I thought your practice would benefit you more if you had some moving targets" was all his father said. Determined to keep his training as strict as possible, Roy discarded all but 8 of his new arrows. His father yelled go, and the runners took off in every direction. It took Roy 3 arrows before he got used to the new weight, and even then he only managed to hit 2 targets, which he believed was due to luck, more then skill. Roy allowed the runners 30 minute breaks to keep their strength up for each session, while he would practice with his new arrows. By the end of the day, Roy could hit 6 out of the 8 moving targets. In the continuing weeks, Roy soon perfected his skill, and was able to hit all 8 runners, so to up the antae, Roy gave himself a forced time limit, and moved farther from the runners starting point. Roy improved in every session, and his original time of 12 minutes decreased to 3, and soon under a minute. During the breaks, the runners often joked with Roy, that he could take on the Green Arrow in a head on competition, and would probably win because he was probably 10x faster than the veteran. They soon began to call him "Speedy," jokingly at first, but then as a complement. Later that year, Roy returned to the forest where his first hunting trip had occurred, and sat in the same tree stand, bow in hand, waiting. Once again, the buck appeared. Roy aimed, but the buck simply stood there, fearlessly. Roy let his first arrow fly wide, to get a moving target, to get a challenge. The buck responded and began to run, within seconds, Speedy had already shot his second arrow, striking the buck though the neck and sending it toppling to the ground. As Speedy went to claim his prize, he noticed something in the deer's eyes. Fear. He had killed a living creature, and as he stared at it eye to eye, he could feel the deer's fear, which made the young bull's-eye feel empowered. He continued to hunt. Killing anything that moved, each time staring them in the eyes as they passed on into death. Speedy soon found a pair of hunters, drunk off their asses, and hunting illegally on his family's property. After yelling at them from a distance, the first spun his shotgun around, but was caught be one of Speedy's arrows directly through his throat. The second ran and eventually got away. Speedy didn't care. He would get him later. All he cared about was watching his most current prey's eyes as he mumbled "help" in a chocking fit, coughing up blood all the while. Speedy only smiled. When he returned home, Speedy found himself, as the defendant in a murder case. In a closed courtroom, Speedy entered with his attorney and saw the second drunken hunter… the one that got away. Calmly, Speedy sat and examined the courtroom. There was only one door, no windows, a judge, bailiff, the hunter and his layer, and Speedy's attorney. Once the judge commenced the trail, Speedy produced 5 sharpened pencils, and a pad of paper, and began to draw. The hunter took the stand and began to answer the prosecutions questions, incriminating Speedy in the murder of his buddy. During this Speedy produced a small rubber band, placed it between his two fingers, and pulled a pencil back on it. Waiting for the right moment, the hunters mouth open, and Speedy released his makeshift arrow. The pencil struck with enough velocity to puncture through the back of the hunter's mouth and sever the hunter's brain stem from his the spinal cord. He fell dead instantly. The remaining court members turned mouths open and stared at Speedy in horror. Speedy only smiled, and murmured "too easy." Within seconds, there were three more bodies lying lifeless in the court. Speedy grabbed the final pencil, and balancing the tip on his finger he turned to his attorney and said "One more left Mr. Jenkins. Now, you can be a good little boy, walk out the back door of the courthouse with me, and keep your mouth shut about what you saw. Or, I can make it so there are absolutely no witnesses. Well, what'll it be, option one…" Speedy began to twirl the rubber band in the other hand, while keeping the pencil balanced perfectly all the while "or option two?" The attorney muttered a frightened "one" and Speedy happily said, "Good. Case dismissed." With no evidence against him. Speedy walked. He soon abandoned his rich boy life, and took a to a live of hunting more dangerous game. He had become a mass murderer. Papers, believed that the Green Arrow had gone psychotic as every person killed, was murdered with a precise shot to a vital organ with an arrow. At least they did, until he became a victim. He was hanging, pinned to the wall, with arrows through each of his hands, and two more at each shoulder. He was found with multiple cuts, and three arrows striking his heart in the exact same place… and a note on the final one. The note simply read "This was the most difficult hunt I've had to date. He put up quite a fight, but in the end, he was just too slow. –Speedy" Speedy has continued his hunts, searching for stronger prey, to be more fulfilled by the fear in their eyes. He is currently hunting another mass murderer who's said to be the strongest killer alive, who the papers named Wildebeest.

Name: Wildebeest  
Real Name: Classified  
Alignment: No alignments. Considered Extremely Dangerous  
Background: After the death of his mother, and abandonment of his father, the young boy was forced to live on the streets. The boy's parents had once had a loving marriage, and he lived in a peaceful home, until his father began to spend more and more nights "working late." The boy's mother soon found herself on the brink of insanity, as she pondered what the father had been doing every night. She found herself coming to different conclusions each night, and finally confronted her husband. After a heated argument in front of the child, the mother accused the father of having an affair, and then promptly threw him out of the house and told him never to return. Blindly believing his mother, the infuriated took a swift lunge at his father with a steak knife he had taken from the kitchen. The father quickly dodged the first lunge, but didn't anticipate the second. The knife makes contact with his face, and scraped over the fathers eye. With blind rage and instinct leading the way, the father disarmed his son by forcefully bending the son's wrist so that the knife faced the son's shoulder, and pushed. The screaming coming from an 8 year old child snapped the father back into his senses, as he stared in disbelief at what he had just done to his own flesh and blood, with no attention on the blood and searing pain surging from his own wound. As the child cried, the mother cursed the father and told him to leave and never to return. That was the last either of them saw of him. Life went on causally for both mother and son. The boy grew to a teenager, still holding hatred toward his father. The mother grew deathly ill, and died a year later orphaning the boy. With no more family to rely on, the teen was forced to live on the streets. With the pain of his mother's death, and the hatred towards his father, the boy soon found himself hook on heroine just to fill the void in his empty life. What little cash he had, was quickly depleting, and very few people had work for a teenage junkie, so he found himself donating blood and sperm for some quick cash, as well as performing various humiliating tasks that would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he would have no hesitation in repeating if it meant another quick high. One day, a man in a white lab coat asked the teen if he would like to make a quick ten grand for participating in a simple experiment. Even in his shaky, heroine fit, mind set, the teen couldn't resist this opportunity. He unsteadily followed the man to his car where he was taken onto some sort of military base… or movie studio. He couldn't tell what time of day it was, let alone where he was. He didn't care either. Even if all this was fake, at least he had a place to spend the night. Once inside the man in the lab coat introduced himself as Dr. Thaddeus Griffon, a top geneticist in his field who was currently working for the military to develop the perfect solider. Again, the teen didn't care. Dr. Griffon continued his speech telling the teen, that he was currently in competition with a Dr. William Blood (who believed the solider of the future would be robotic) for an enormous grant and highly decorated military position. Finally the teen spoke up saying simply "What do I have to do, and when do I get paid?" Dr. Griffon told him that all he had to do was lie on this table as they strapped him down and injected him with a serum. The boy did as he was told and the Dr. began to go to work. He jokingly made comments such as "Well, at least we know you're not afraid of needles" and "I won't even have to puncture the skin. I can take any one of these holes." This angered the teen, but the procedure went on. After injecting the serum, the doctor quickly turned on a stopwatch, video camera, and began to take notes as he observed the teen. The teen soon found his body struggling to hold together. He screamed "what did you put into me?" as his body twisted and conformed. As the bones on the teen's skull began to expand into horns, the Dr. explained he had just spliced the genetic material of a wildebeest into the teen. As his body expanded, it began to strain and soon break the restraints that held him to the table. Fearing for his life, the doctor began to run, but he was caught by his own creation. Pleading for his life, the beast only gave a grunt, steam pouring through his nose, before dismembering the arrogant scientist in a distinctively brutal fashion. Limb from limb was torn off until nothing was left. The beast felt a rush in his heart. His new body was giving the beast a rush he had never dreamed of as a teen. Pure adrenaline was fueling him now. The beast had tasted blood, and he loved it. The beast had gone on a killing spree the likes of which none had ever seen. Adult or child, hero or villain, man or beast made no difference to this animal. He was in a constant search to replenish his "fighting high," and he never found himself in short supply of victims to feed on. The papers named this animal The Wildebeest due to their striking resemblance. Current whereabouts unknown.

Name: Terra  
Real Name: Tara Markov  
Alignment: Teen Titan  
Background: Tara Markov was born as the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. The ability to control earth is a genetic trait passed through the royal blood of the Markov family. As such, any person exhibiting these powers in Markovia could easily be traced as a royal lineage member. Attempting to avoid a scandal, the King sent the bastard child to America, with no true link to her past, other than her power. Alone and abandoned, Tara spent her early years being moved from orphanage to orphanage. At the age of 10, Tara was adopted by a loving couple, only to find that it was all a ruse. The couple promptly handed her over to a devious looking man dressed in black for $1000. The moment the couple left, the man forced Tara onto her knees, unzipped his pants, and said "suck it, sweetie." Tara had been sold as a slave into prostitution for pedophiles and rapists. Looking like she was going to bite him, the man promptly grabbed her jaw and squeezed, threatening to pull her teeth out with a pair of pliers if she even thinks about it. Overpowered, Tara complied. From then on, day in and day out, the man took whatever he needed from the child, then gave her to whatever person was willing to pay for her. Everyday, the child was beaten, and raped to the brink of death, cried herself to sleep, and awoke to another day of hell on earth. By her twelfth birthday, Tara had been forced into a level of sexual experience most people wouldn't dare to enter. On the day Tara turned twelve, her master burst into the room tied her hands behind her back, and carried her outside. He threw the child onto the ground, and began to take her. Mockingly, he said "Its such a beautiful day, I thought you'd like it outside on your special day." Rage burned in Tara, she felt something rise that hadn't been there before. In seconds, the ground began to shake, but that didn't stop the man from his morning pleasure, until a spike of rock emerged from the ground. The spike thrust upward from the backside of the naked man through his body, and exited out of his mouth covered in blood, and various bodily tissue. Tara got up, frightened, but happy as she stared at the impaled man. She ran, with her uncontrollable powers she brought an avalanche down behind her, burying her past forever. She took the name Terra, which is Portuguese for land, and began anew. Roaming from town to town, leaving a wake of destruction in her path, angered at the society that forced her to endure such tortures. As time went on, Terra gained her powers, and with each person she murdered, she felt a step closer to fully forgetting her past. When she arrived in Jump City, she saw the same thing as all the previous towns. Filth infesting the streets, crime running rampant, whores selling themselves on the street. Terra realizing this place was no different than any of the others, proceeded to topple a local adult bookstore, killing the perverted scum that infested it, when a boy grabbed her shoulder. Spinning to deliver a blow to the boy's face, her fist was caught, and the masked boy casually introduced himself as Nightwing, leader of the Teen Titans. He asked her if she would like to join his team. Looking behind him, Terra noticed a robot with gun pointed, a green furry boy with claws, a girl floating in the air with a glowing green hand, and a cloaked figure with four glowing red eyes. Realizing she was outgunned for now, Terra played along and said "Why, should I?" As Nightwing began to explain his plans to rule the city with an iron fist, and eliminate all crime, by eliminating the cause (humanity), Terra began to agree with him. By the end of his speech Terra agreed to join then with very little reluctance, only after killing the remaining scum infesting the street. Terra is currently working with the Titans to create a perfect society, and is dating Beast Boy, because she thinks his fur makes him "dead sexy and irresistible at the same time."

Name: Professor Chang  
Real Name: Professor Edmund Chang  
Alignment: Deceased (formerly neutral)  
Background: A brilliant scientist, and one of the few remaining experts in the field of highly reactive chemicals, Professor Chang specialized in a rare volatile compound known as Xynothium. Chang was one of the young scientists that created the anti-truth serum that gave Slade Wilson his powers. He and Slade became close friends since that day. At the age of 40 Chang married a very lovely biochemist names Sara. They soon had a lovely little girl named Rachel. While Chang and Sara lived in Gotham City their lives when well until Sara was attacked by a mugger and killed on her way home. She died at Gotham City Community Hospital telling her love to protect Rachel. After she died Chang learned that Jason Todd. The apprentice of his old war buddy Slade Wilson was in a coma and soon to be taken off life support. So he acted fast not wanting another person close to him to die. He forged the medical records on the computers at the hospital then took Jason's body to the Chang's summer home at Jump City were they all 3 lived for many years together. For the next few years' life went on normally for Chang, until one night, the infamous Nightwing, along with his bodyguard the Cyborg v.1 broke into Chang's laboratory. Before Chang could say a word, Nightwing had him by the throat. He began to speak, only to be silenced by Nightwing. "I know your Chang old man, so don't play dumb. You're going to do something for me Chang, and in return, if you do a good job, I'll let you live, and we won't kill your daughter." Chang finally got a chance to speak up and asked him what he wanted. Nightwing began a flashback moment "The other night, a cop knocked me off my bike, and dislocated my shoulder. Needless to say, I'm a little mad. Do you know how much it hurts to have to relocate your shoulder? I realized I was vulnerable that night, and I can't have that. Do you understand?" Seeing a puzzled, fearful face on Chang, Nightwing continued. "I'm sorry, I'm ranting now. You are going to help me build a suit." "Why not try a tailor" Chang murmured to himself, and was repaid with a swift kick to the gut from Nightwings steel toed boot. "Don't interrupt me! It's impolite. Now then, the suit you're going to help me make will be powered by Xynothium." A shocked face crossed Chang. "See, I knew you were smart enough to understand my plan." The Cyborg had opened a panel on his left arm, and paper was now printing from it. Ripping the paper off the arm, Nightwing handed it to Chang saying "Here are the specs old man, get to work." Chang looked at Nightwing's calm eyes and said "your… your insane." "Maybe, but that's irrelevant right now. All you have to do is build that suit, and you'll never see us again. Just think, the sooner you build it, the sooner we leave, and the sooner you can see if your daughters all right." That was all the motivation Chang needed. He began construction on a suit Nightwing affectionately named, the Red X. 7 hours later, it was finished. Nightwing tried on the suit and began to move around. "Nice fit old man, no lets try the firepower." With that, Nightwing pointed his palm to a nearby wall, instantly an expanding "X" shot from his palm, obliterating the wall. "Not bad, not bad at all old man. We'll be on our way now. Oh, and one more thing..." Chang was struck by 3 "X" shaped shuriken in the chest "…the suits a little warm. And you were so close to making it perfect. Oh well." Laughing, Nightwing exits with Cyborg, as Chang lies dieing on the floor. With his remaining strength, Chang called an old friend. As the phone rang, Chang only prayed he would answer. "Hello?" "Jason..." Chang mustered. Recognizing the voice, Jason Todd grew very nervous and began to speak. "Professor Chang? What's going on? Are you all right?" Trying his hardest, Chang could only speak in short breaths saying "Nightwing… new suit… Xynothium powered… will kill everyone…" He began to trail off as Todd was now screaming "Professor? Where are you? Where's Nightwing?" With his final breath, Chang managed to say "… Pro… protect Rachel." Professor Chang's daughter Rachel had been dating Jason Todd for 4 years. Chang was well aware, that Jason Todd was once the sidekick of Deathstroke, as well as the deep seeded hatred Todd felt towards Nightwing for what he did to his mentor. Within the hour, Todd was on his way to Chang's home to protect the love of his life, avenge the murders of the two men he admired most in his life, and to put an end to the terror that Nightwing had brought to the world.

Name: Control Freak  
Real Name: Melvin Shatner  
Alignment: Wanna-Be-Superhero  
Background: Broadcasting from his parent's basement, Control Freak, as he calls himself, runs an underground television studio broadcasting his views on society and the recent surge of gang activity in Jump City by using his own hidden micro camera's that are hidden all over Jump City. This bloated, balding teen is in his early twenties, and is quite inventive when it comes to television hardware. Even though he broadcasts locally to an audience of less than 30 people on a daily basis, Control Freak has the ability to literally control every television station in the country at any given time. His dreams and aspirations of being accepted into the H.I.V.E. academy for his technical genius are often cut short by incessant demand to watch television at all periods of the day. He has been told on many occasions that if he cleans up and spends more time on inventing rather than catching the next re-run of Space Trek, he would more than likely be accepted to the H.I.V.E. academy, but that is a sacrifice he has, as of yet, been unwilling to make. He currently believes he is providing valuable Intel through his show to the heroes of Jump City, but in reality, he acts more like a tabloid in which he may get lucky on a story once in a while.

Name: Jinx  
Real Name: Anevay Angeni Meda  
Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student, Leader of Doom Patrol  
Background: Born in Alaska, in a town located in the middle of nowhere, the young girl was born to be a protector of people. Immediately seeing something special about the pale gray baby, she was named Anevay Angeni, a Native American name meaning "superior spirit." Young Anevay had been the daughter of a real live witch. Her mother had been the spiritual protector of the village, and that right was now passed down to the young Anevay. Growing up, Jinx spent much of her time in training to use her powers; however she spent a fair amount of time playing with the other children of the village. Being something of a klutz the kids named young Anevay, "Jinx." Oddly, she took a liking to the name, and allowed people to refer to her simply as Jinx. Time passed, and Jinx's mother bore another daughter who she named Ominotago. With a 7 year difference between them, Jinx helped her younger sister to further develop her powers as she had. Life when on normally until one day, when Jinx was 17, a man came to the village, and appeared to be an old friend of Jinx's mother. He introduced himself to Jinx as Slade Wilson, current headmaster of the H.I.V.E. academy. Years before Jinx was born, Slade had saved her mother from a vicious attack from a demon worshiping cult, in need of a pure sacrifice. As Jinx's mother recounted the story, Slade spoke up, and bluntly asked Jinx in she would be willing to join the H.I.V.E. academy. Taken back, Jinx asked why. Slade recounted his own tale of a group of super powered teens known as the Titans terrorizing Jump City. Realizing that she had her powers to protect people, and that her young sister, Ominotago could easily watch over the village by herself, Jinx agreed. Saying her tearful goodbyes, Jinx embarked on her journey to the H.I.V.E. academy. Once she arrived there, within a week she was partnered up with the a large, invulnerable boy named Mammoth, who became something of an older brother to her, as well as a foul mouthed, boy genius. Since her arrival at the H.I.V.E., Jinx has loosened up to the average American way of life, including getting a tattoo of the H.I.V.E. academy symbol on her arm. She still trains diligently, but has recently found a love of dance, which she incorporated into her power displacement techniques. Jinx has no idea that her real father is really Slade.

Name: Bumblebee  
Real Name: Karen Beecher   
Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student, Doom Patrol  
Background: Having both parents die in a car crash at an early age, Karen Beecher grew up in a rundown neighborhood with her grandmother. Karen's obsession with bees began at an early age. Seeing a hive hanging from a tree one day, Karen alerted her grandmother, who told her not to worry, because "Bees are nature's sweetest creatures." Puzzled, Karen asked her grandmother what she meant, and her grandmother explained. "Bees may be small, but they are strong willed and determined to succeed, just like you child." That one statement stuck with Karen for the rest of her life. Throughout her early school years, Karen was picked on for her obsession with bees, and considered a social outcast. She didn't care through; she simply kept on her track of succeeding in life regardless of what people said. By high school, Karen was top of her class and began to outsmart the teachers. She began an internship at S.T.A.R. Labs, and soon became an expert in bio-enhancements. Life may have been lonely, but it was still good. All Karen needed in life was the love of her grandmother, and her bees. All was not meant to be good however. One night, while sitting on their porch, Karen and her grandmother were attacked by some sort of man-beast thing, with horns. The beast was scared off by a group of three heroes. One tall and muscular looked like a beast himself, one small gray girl, and a midget with robotic spider legs. As her grandmother lay there covered in blood, and dieing, Karen screamed to them for help, but they continued their pursuit of the Wildebeest. Karen watched her grandmother die in her arms, and vowed she would have vengeance. Beginning immediately, Karen began bio-enhancements on herself to give her powers that would give her augmented strength, and the ability to shrink to the size of a bee if needed. With Karen's expertise in the field of bio-enhancements making these changes to herself were easier then she had thought, as she had access to any amount of technology to steal from S.T.A.R. Labs. Once she had completed her bio-enhancements, she planted a bomb in the middle of S.T.A.R. Labs, set to go off at midnight, when no one was working. Sure enough, her plan worked. STAR Labs was destroyed, and any thought that she had stolen technology, was gone as investigators believed it was a terrorist attack. Karen abandoned her old life, and took the name Bumblebee. Never forgetting her grandmother's death, Bumblebee tracked down the three heroes that wouldn't help to a place called the H.I.V.E. She smirked at the irony. Wanting to study their habits and destroy every hero that refused to help her grandmother, Bumblebee enrolled in the H.I.V.E., and set her plans into motion.

Name: Mad Mod  
Real Name: Sir. Neil Richards  
Alignment: H.I.V.E. Tactical Administrator   
Background: Born in jolly old England, Neil joined her majesties service when he was 18. A brilliant tactician, Neil quickly rose up the ranks, into a stellar military career. Using unheard of misdirection techniques, it was said that Neil could make an entire enemy platoon destroy itself, without ever endangering an allied troop. These psychedelic tactics earned Neil the codename "Mad Mod" for his ability to make an entire platoon go insane with confusion. At the age of thirty, Neil was knighted and became one of the most well respected men in England. As time went on, there became little need for Neil's tactics and he retired a national hero at the age of thirty. 6 years later, Neil's son Nigel was born, however, his wife died of complications during the birth. Neil and his son, currently reside in the H.I.V.E. Academy located in Jump City, in the United States of America. Neil is given unlimited technological equipment, and in addition to training the students in combatant tactics, Neil provides the security system for intruders, including holographic walls, openings, and even students. All this is meant to keep an intruder running in circles, while members of the H.I.V.E. surround and overpower them.

Name: Punk Rocket  
Real Name: Nigel Richards  
Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student, Doom Patrol  
Background: Born the son of Neil Richards (Mad Mod), Nigel was the average rebellious teen. He took a liking to punk music at a very early age, and practiced daily on his guitar to perfect his own music. When his father had moved them to the H.I.V.E., Nigel instantly felt jealous and out of place. All the students his age had some sort of unique power that they were using to help society. Determined to fit in, Nigel swallowed his pride and asked the young genius Gizmo to amplify his guitar to shoot sonic waves when played. It only took a few hours for the young boy, to complete his request, and the results were better than Nigel could have ever imagined. Nigel adopted the name Punk Rocket, and is currently working as a H.I.V.E. member to protect Jump City. He has perfected his music, and as such has learned to fly using his guitar as a hover board. Nigel is an extremely powerful hero playing his guitar in its normal state; however, he has the ability to amplify the power ten fold making him a destructive force able to hold an army at bay.

Name: Cinderblock  
Real Name: Alex Reitman  
Alignment: Senior H.I.V.E. member  
Background: A former police officer, Alex was an average bachelor living in an overpriced studio apartment. One night on patrol, Alex found a number of suspicious characters burying something under a paved pathway in the park. Confronting them, Alex was shot dead. The men threw Alex's body into the hole along with the barrels of toxic waste they had been burying. Once the evidence was in the hole, they poured gallons of quick drying cement into the hole, and walked away. The chemicals mixed with the cement, as well as Alex, and somehow, brought the police officer back to life. When he awoke, Alex saw only darkness. He pushed up, and realized he had been buried alive. He forced his way though the rock and emerged anew. He was now well over 7 feet tall, and covered in rock. He had read enough cheesy comics in his life to realize what had happened to him. He had been changed, and he intended to make it for the better. Taking the name Cinderblock, he became a vigilante of the night. He was one of the first members to join the H.I.V.E. Academy, under Slade's control, and currently teaches hand-to-hand combat classes to the new members.

Name: Dr. Light  
Real Name: Arthur Light   
Alignment: Senior H.I.V.E. Member  
Background: Dr. Light had been working with his colleague and best friend Dr. Jacob Finlay in the S.T.A.R. Labs Light Technology Department, when the unthinkable happened. During an experiment gone wrong, a stray laser beam struck Dr. Finlay, and he was separated on a molecular level, perishing in an excruciating fashion. Light began to be haunted by the memories of what happened that night, until one night, Finlay's ghost manifested itself. Jacob Finlay was what many refer to as a hopeless dreamer. He had envisioned his work would have some impact on bringing about world piece, and was one of the most determined people Light had ever laid eyes on. Finlay's ghost blamed Arthur for killing him and continued to haunt him for weeks whenever the lights went out. Light began to slowly go insane from the ghosts constant ranting and the guilt he felt from his friend. This led him to contemplate many different ways of ridding himself of the poltergeist, with suicide at the top of the list. Finally, one night, Arthur couldn't take anymore, and ran out of his home screaming. He drove top speed back to STAR labs, and attempted to recreate the experiment that had killed his friend, so that he himself could perish, and appease the ghost. While fiddling with switches, Light activated light-ray beams and Jacob's ghost disappeared. Light's brain began to work swiftly as he contemplated the new choices his technology had brought him. Taking the technology for his own defense, Light began construction on a super hero suit in order to fulfill Jacob's dream, and possibly rid himself of the ghost once and for all. Dr. Light was one of the first members to join the H.I.V.E. Academy, under Slade's control, and currently teaches Advanced Theories in Super heroism classes to the new members. Dr. Light, fears the darkness more than anything, and as such, he keeps himself illuminated at all times. He will never power down his suit, until his friend's dream of world peace is achieved for fear that the ghost will haunt him again.

Name: Dr. (Brother) Blood  
Real Name: Dr. William Blood  
Alignment: Forced Retirement (Military), Senior H.I.V.E. Member  
Background: William Blood was one of the foremost cybernetic experts of his day, or any day for that matter. His tireless efforts in the robotics industry in general had gained him the respect and admiration of his colleagues, as well as that of highly decorated military personnel. Blood's technology had revolutionized the industry, and he was sought after by hundreds of companies, asking him to design new technology to keep them ahead of the game. Giving in, Blood finally agreed to complete a military contract that had been turned down by the boy genius Gizmo, to design and create the new military tactic automatons, or rather, the new "kill-bots." Although Blood wasn't thrilled about developing a robot whose sole purpose was killing, he did love the fat check the government would be giving him to make it. While drafting the robot, Blood found himself at a standstill. He couldn't bring himself to develop a robot that was going to kill hundreds of innocent people. He left his desk and went for a cup of coffee. As he entered the break room, Blood was greeted by General Mandible, one of the ones who commissioned him to create the robot. The first words from the General's mouth were how the robot was progressing. Blood simply turned to the coffee pot with a low grunt. The General began to speak, "Look, Bill, I know your having trouble building this thing. Is it because you think your building a machine that's going to murder diseased orphans with puppies?" Blood gave a small smirk to the comment, and turned to the General saying "First off, it's not Bill. Its William or better yet, Dr. Blood. I spent 10 years of my life getting those two letters, and that period, and I intend to use them. Second, yes. I'm apprehensive about making something that will be killing diseased orphans as you put it." "Don't forget about the puppies. Look Dr. Blood, right now, you're developing a machine that will stop fascist dictators from killing off their own people. A machine, that hopefully will make the world a safer place to live, in which a mother can tuck her children in at night, without worrying if some sick fuck is going to break in at night, and kidnap them for his own sick pleasure. Who knows. Maybe in ten years all wars will be fought by robots, and you'll be responsible for saving the lives of millions of kids who would've died on the battlefield." Blood sipped his coffee. He knew Mandible was pulling all this out of his ass, but it was actually making an impact on him. Blood began to think 'maybe he's right. Maybe this is all for a good cause.' The general continued his speech "…not to mention we paid you a shitload of money to do this for us." 'Maybe not.' "You should have quit while you were ahead General." Blood retorted. As the General exited the break room, he said "Fine, then go back to doing it for the diseased orphans with puppies. Those puppies are all they have; you don't want some asshole with an RPG to take that away from them, do you?" He left Blood with his thoughts. The next morning Blood was possessed. Or at least he thought he was. His hands never stopped working. Within hours, Blood had the blueprints for his robot completely finished, and he began work on it immediately. He gave everything to his creation. Sonic arm cannon, dual shoulder mounted laser blasters, a two way communicator, and rockets from his boots, rocket propelled fists, sonic pulse cannon in his chest, literally, anything Blood had at his disposal. Blood finished his automaton in three weeks, nearly a year ahead of schedule. The movements were so fluid, and so human like on the robot, that Blood decided to call it the Cyborg v.1. It was so difficult to tell if it really was all machine, or if it was just a man in a suit, Blood decided to add his own special touch to further the confusion. The day Blood was to reveal his accomplishment to the military was massive. Held in an air force hanger, the who's who of military personnel showed up. Just as Blood was about to begin the demonstration, the party was rudely interrupted. The hanger door exploded, and a heavy wind blew into the hanger. Blood used his arm to cover his face as he tried to see what was going on, only to see multiple green flashes incinerating the people who sitting in the stands, waiting for the demonstration. But it didn't end there. Soon the shadows came to life and began to dismember more of the spectators. As the people ran for their lives some were confronted with a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex who began to devour the strays. As quickly as he could, Blood activated his Cyborg only to be caught with a kick to the face. As Blood tumbled across the floor, he dropped the controller. The boy who had just kicked him picked up the remote and said, "thanks for making the fifth member of our team." Blood's eyes widened as he recognized the boy. It was Nightwing, which meant he was staring the infamous Teen Titans in the face. Determined to keep his machine out of their hands, Blood charged towards Nightwing. Not feeling any threat the cocky boy did nothing. That was his mistake. Within seconds Blood threw and uppercut directly into Nightwing's stomach with his left hand, lifting the boy off the ground. With his right hand, Blood grabbed Nightwing by the leg and spun, much like you would give a child an airplane ride. Blood let go, and Nightwing went flying through the air striking the floating Raven, and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Blood reached out his hand to catch the falling remote, only to be struck with an uppercut to the back by Starfire. Blood's body began to rise in the air, and bend. And then there was a snap. Blood flew across the hanger and tumbled like a rag doll across the floor. He lay there, unable to move, unable to speak, only able to feel the unthinkable amount of pain he felt. Starfire had literally broken his spine. All he could do was watch in horror as the Titans reassembled themselves. Starfire flew across the room and picked up Nightwing whose first words were "He hit's pretty hard for an old guy. I guess I should have read his file before coming here." Nightwing walked over to the controller that lay on the floor and deactivated the Cyborg. There was a slight click and then a "boo-yah" before the robot shut down. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow and turned to Nightwing asking "Did that thing just say 'boo-yah'?" To which Nightwing replied, "What do you expect, it was made by an old white guy." By now, Starfire had wrapped her arms around Nightwing and was kissing him deeply. Nightwing broke the kiss, and said, "Grab the robot babe and we'll head home." Starfire began to lick Nightwing's ear and whispered "You've got me so hot, I don't know if I'll be able to make it home without jumping you." Beast Boy had already walked away from the two sex crazed Titans and began to mark his territory over the corpses. Raven just turned away from both sites. Starfire picked up the Cyborg prototype, and began to fly away with it. Nightwing and the others followed suit, leaving Blood for dead. After 12 hours Blood regained feeling in this arms, and crawled his way out of hanger where he was found by the military police, coming to see what had happened as none of the military personnel, had returned home yet. Blood was decommissioned from the military, and sent on his way where he was soon picked up by the H.I.V.E. Academy, who had read his profile. Blood was not only highly intelligent, but he was also a skilled fighter. Being crippled, Bloods options at the H.I.V.E. were limited, although his first priority was to capture is stolen technology, Blood provided invaluable info to the HIVE members on the whereabouts of other deadly criminals.

Name: Victor (Vic) Stone  
Real Name: Stone  
Alignment: Dr. Blood, H.I.V.E. Student, Doom Patrol  
Background: Victor Stones father Silas Stone was assistant to Dr. Blood at Wayne Science Labs. Silas and Blood worked together for many years on many projects. Silas and Blood worked together to create the Cyborg V.1 combat robot for the military. It was their crowning achievement. After the death of Bruce Wayne the company now going under the name, Grayson Enterprises, increased the funding to the Cyborg V.1 Project. When the Big day came to unveil the Cyborg V.1 to the Military and other high ranking guests Silas was among right next to his friend Blood. When the Teen Titan's attacked the base they killed Silas and left Blood crippled. Silas only son Victor was crushed by the news of his father's death and wanted revenge for his death at any cost! Dr. Blood seeing Victor's rage did all he could to help the son of his fallen friend to get his much-needed revenge. He took what military secrets he could about the terminated Super Solider project and used all his knowledge and equipment that he had in his private lab to give Victor the powers he would need. Over the course of the next year Victor was subjected to extreme test that sometimes brought him to the brink of death! But after a very hellish year Dr. Blood managed to do what the US Government never could, he created the prefect Super Solider. Victor Stone was no more, He was now Stone. He could, at will, chance the DNA of his body to turn his body into sold stone and is virtually unbreakable even by a diamond tipped drills or laser blasts! Victor then went to take his revenge on the Teen Titans. But despite his best efforts and his many battles with them he was never able to defeat Teen Titans alone. When Blood took up the job at H.I.V.E. Academy he took Victor, called Vic by his friends at the school, with him where he has melded well into the group. He has become a valuable team. But in all his true loyalties lie with Dr. Blood who he trusts with his life.

Name: Thunder & Lighting  
Real Name: Tim & John Smith  
Alignment: To Each Other  
Back story: Tim & John Smith where born in the poor slums of Jump City. Both their parents where drug users and at the ages of 5 gave both their kids up to a group of men in black coats and black glasses for some pot. The boys where taken to a Genetic Lab run by the Military to find ways to create a genetically enhanced human. The boys each day where exposed to a horrible experiments done inside and outside their bodies and minds. After 10 years of work the Military decided to pull the plug on the program and kill the subjects. That night as the boys sleep in their padded cell they pumped nerve gas into their cell. The boys awoke and as they were near death something inside snapped and they boys explode in a burst of power and destroyed half the building. It was at this time after years of failed tries to mix their drugged filled births from there drug addicted parents and the other drugs and test they used on them failed until the nerve gas affected the dormant cells that at that moment active there powers. After this the boys swore revenge on all mankind for the pain they endured for 10 years! H.I.V.E. & Teen Titans consider them a dangerous treat.

Name: Paper Doll  
Real name: Ann Rags  
Alignment: Raven's Army of Darkness  
Background: Ann Rags was a young homeless girl from Jump City who was kidnapped and subjected to a secret military project to create the prefect assassin. Her mind was suppressed and her personality locked away. She was trained to be a master of bladed weapons and when she was ready, let loose, but she turned on her creators and wandered into the world. One day Raven's father took this mindless killer into the realm of Darkness to be a playmate for his daughter Raven. Ann who took the name Paper Doll from the way she dressed with just a long blue dress on like a Doll would wear and being in the realm of Darkness made her skin all pale like Raven's and her empty and blank look on her face made her look so much like a doll. After Raven's take over the realm of Darkness after killing her father Paper Doll stayed loyal to her. She is the Raven's most trusted warrior and relies on her skills as a soulless assassin to achieve her mission objectives without any 2nd thought. When Paper Doll is given a mission she will never rest and never stop until it is completed and the one she is hunting for is killed.

Name: Kitten "Hot Kitten" Pussywillow  
Real Name: Kitten Pussywillow  
Alignment: To Dick Grayson  
Background: She was born to a poor family in the slums of Jump City. At a young age she started to sell her body to any man for a price. When she was 15 she got the name "Hot Kitten" for being the most loved and sexiest slut in the slums. A year later she meets a hot rich stud named Dick Grayson one night and was taken to his lush mansion where they made out like wild animals for days. Before she left Dick offered her a real job as his Person Secretary at Grayson Enterprises. With a pay of $40K a month, a lush condo, any car she wants, and anything else she can ask for she took the job. All she has to do is work for Dick and fuck him when he needs it. What could any girl ask for?

Name: Duplicator

Real Name: Billy Numerous

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student

Background: Billy Numerous had a hard life growing up. At age 3 he as given up for adoption by his deadbeat parents. For the next 4 years he went from one abusive family to another. Finally after at age 7 he ran away from the last one after getting a black eye from his last adopted dad. He ran until he found himself with the North Side Gang and become the gangs little mascot! For the next 3 years Billy was a hardcore North Sider. He killed and robbed like all the others to become a made member of the gang. To this day he still bears the Tattoo of the North Siders on his right arm. One day when Billy reached 11 he and his close friend in the gang James Masters, how he called Cash, went on a big time raid on a old Military supply depot. They knew by doing this they would both be higher members of the gang. It was going well at first, but while they were gathering thing in the chemical storage area a guard tried to shot them. Billy and James fired at him. During the battle the bag Billy was holding was hit and all the chemicals and shards of glass got into Billy's body. James was captured and so was Billy. As they where lead out of the room to be integrated Billy, worried for the safety of his only friend and in great pain from the chemical burns he was feeling lashes out and in amazement to all there was suddenly 3 Billy's attacking the guard and beating him to death! After that Billy pulled himself together and they both ran away. Billy was worried at first about these new powers then knew he could use these powers to make him and James both leaders of the North Side Gang or even start their own gang. But James didn't know what to feel? He told Billy it was not a good idea to go back to the gang or let them know he had these powers for fear they might us him in evil ways or kill him out of fear. So James gave Billy all the money he had and said his good-byes to his best friend. For the next 2 years 13-year-old Billy went on a solo crime spree robbing banks, mugging, and other crimes. All the time wearing a mask and being many copies of himself to fool cops into thing a new gang was in town when it was only himself. At age 14 after robbing a jewelry store Deathstroke confronted Billy at his apartment hideout. He fought with all the Billy clones he could make and kicked ass on all of them! He told Billy he was unfocused and lazy! He also told Billy he didn't have to live the life of crime anymore. He could him about his H.I.V.E. Academy and what it could offer him. He found the idea of a easier life very appealing. So he took Deathstroke up on his offer. Over the years Billy going by his code name Duplicator really developed his skills to be a top rate student. His tendency to steal items from other student's rooms is still a problem he can't seem to let go. He also keeps trying to make moves most of the girls at the school like Kole and Rita is another problem he needs to work out.

Name: Cash

Real Name: James Masters

Alignment: North Side Gang Leader

Background: James was born to a Rich family on the Upper high class hill town of Jump City. At the age of 5 James father died in a car accident. Leaving him and his mother alone. Shortly after James mother married a new husband. But it soon became clear this was a very bad mistake. The new man was very abusive to James and his mother and had a server gambling problem that after the course of 2 years the family was bankrupted. James and his Mother then left with what little they had left to live in the slums of downtown jump city. When James was 12 his mother was killed by a rape gang. Leaving James alone to fend for himself. His next 4 years of living on the streets made him hard and bitter. He joined and gang and quickly rose through the ranks by making bribes, deals, and murders until he was Leader of the North Side gang the most powerful and feared gang in Jump City at age 16. He took the name Cash as a reminder of his lost former life.

Name: Cironeillian, The Chrysalis Eater

Real Name: Cironeillian

Alignment: Solo

Background: A Monster from 4th moon of Yagnor. This Monsters race was feared all over the Galaxy until the a army of Tamaran warriors hunted them to near extension. The last of them who calls herself Cironeillian. She has developed the ability to make other see her as a kind and lovely figure by admitting mind altering fermions. She has sworn blood vengeance on all Tamarans.

Name: Elasti-Girl

Real Name: Rita Farr Dayton

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student

Background: Rita was born to a adventure seeking family that traveled all over the world. While traveling to Africa to take hick in the mountains. The 7-year-old Rita was exploring a cave far from camp all alone when a pocket of known volcanic gases exploited and knocked little Rita out as she breathed in the gases. When Rita and family returned to America 6 years later the now 13-year-old Rita had a bad dream about he cave event and suddenly her entire body grow fast and it broke through the house walls! As time went by Rita learned she could grow to a size of 100 feet or as small as 1 inch. Her strength was increased as well as her other normal abilities at her maximum size. When Rita was 14 her family took a nature hick in the woods jut beyond Jump City. Rita went out to gather some wood and when she arrives back 20 minutes later both her parents were dead and being eaten by the created called Wildebeest. In a dark rage Rita went to her max size and attacked Wildebeest wanting blood vengeance! She beat the Monster so badly it would have died if not for a young Wizard named Rorek stopped her efforts. Telling her that if she killed this creature she would too become a killer and become the very monster that killed her family. She didn't care thought and wanted to kill it for what it had done, but Rorek restrained her until Wildebeest managed to get away. Rita wanted to lash out at Rorek for letting Wildebeest get away, but he told her that he will not let her get blood on her hands this day and casts a spell putting her to sleep then contacts a friend of his fathers that he knew could help give her the proper guidance. Rita woke up at outside the walls of H.I.V.E. Academy with Slade and Cinderblock, how had to carry the large girl there. They told her that they could help her develop her powers for good and train her to be a member of her team. At first all she wanted to do was hunt down and kill that monster that killer her family, but she thought that some training would help her better kill it and now that she was alone she needed a place to live. So she took them up on their offer. One year later Rita now going under the codename Elasti-Girl has been one of the best hands on fighters next to Mammoth, Jinx, & Bubble Bee the school has ever seen. She has a close friendship with the recluse Negative Boy. Her anger over the death of her family still lingers with her and is something she takes very hard when its mentioned by others. It's that anger that worries Slade about her future as a possible member of the top level H.I.V.E. Team.

Name: Flash

Real Name: Wally West

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student

Background: Wally West parents died when Wally was only 3 years old to freak bus accident while coming home from work. Wally was places in the care of his niece Iris West and her boy friend Barry Allen. He was a very troubled young boy. Getting into fights at school and causing trouble whenever he could. He also at a young age took to stealing and was very good at it. But was caught a good amount of times by Barry Allen. One day when Wally was 10 years old and after one of Wally's many arrests for theft Barry took him into his lad that he worked in and told Wally to not touch anything or move while he called Iris to pick him up. Wally of course didn't listen to Barry and started to look around for some thing to steal and get good money from gang's buy selling it to them. While he was messing with the chemicals by the window a bolt of lighting from a passing thunderstorm shot past the all the chemicals and hit Wally head on knocking him unconscious as all the chemicals got into his skin and the charge from the lighting started to affect his metabolism. Wally was hospitalized for a 1 week and to the amazement of the doctors he fully recovered at an amazing rate. When Wally, Iris, and Barry moved to Jump City when Wally was 12. When Wally entered the school track team he started to run faster, faster, and FASTER until he ran so fast he ran all the way through Jump City in only 1 minute! Wally then knew what he had to do at that point. Exploit these new powers to make him rich! He became the fastest pickpocket & thief ever. He would have keep going down that road if not for the day a man named Slade came to Wally's house and had a talk with Iris and Barry. Then Wally's cover was blow and his powers were reveled to them. Slade told then about the school he had called the H.I.V.E. Academy. Telling them it was the place where the future superhero's of the world were being trained to us their powers for the good of mankind. Slade told them Wally would be a new person and would not be a criminal anymore. Wally liked the idea that he would have his own place and not have to buck with Barry and Iris though he would miss seeing them. He joined and fast became a changed person. At the age of 14 he has been one of the school's best students and a possible candidates for the position of the as future leader of the next top level H.I.V.E. Team after Jinx's team Graduates. But he is still a bit of an ego freak and like to make jokes a bit too much. He has also gotten the loving attention of another H.I.V.E. student named Kole Weathers and a devolved rivalry between him and Joseph Kane. His favorite thing to do is have races between him and Mas and Menos to see who is faster. He has taken the codename Flash and hopes to someday soon use his skills on some bad guys.

Name: Diamond

Real Name: Kole Weathers

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student

Background: Born the only daughter of Abel Weathers a brilliant but paranoid man of science that after the lost of his wife in child birth became obsessed with keeping his little girl safe from what he believed was a very possible nuclear holocaust. When Kole was 3 years old her Abel was slowly losing his mind and though for sure that the end was drawing near for all mankind and didn't want his baby to die. He had to find a way for her to survive the impending nuclear fallout. So he took his daughter to his lab and grafted her entire body and DNA with super strong material called Promethium. This untested and dangerous act caused little Kole to be in great pain for many months. Her father was arrested for his actions and placed in county mental center for the rest of his life as he went more and more insane. Kole as places into the care of her new Adopted mother Abeline Kane. When Kole started school at Jump City Elementary at age 5 something happened that would change her life forever. She grew 2 antenna on her head! Abeline and her son Joseph didn't know what to make of this? The only think they could do it have Kole wear a hat at school and when she went out in public. This went quite well until she was in high school. At age 14 she some mean kids ambushed Kole on top of the school roof where she liked to eat lunch with her adopted brother Joseph. They pushed her around and then one of them took off her at. They all started to laugh at her and then she tried to get the hat back. One of the kids throw it over the end of the roof and Kole tried to get it but feel off the roof and screamed all the way down. She would have died on impact but something amazing happened. When she hit the ground instead of a dead teen-age girl there was a small creator and a girl made of pure diamond walking out! All the kids were shocked even Joseph. Kole ran home and didn't know what was happening to her. Abeline after finding out what happened with Kole and Joseph contacted the one person she knows could help them both, Slade. Slade came and had a short talk with Abeline then after a tearful good-bye took Kole and Joseph to his newly created H.I.V.E. Academy were they both became the very first students. Kole learned from the help of Dr. Light and Dr. Blood that the Promethium was placed into her that altered her DNA keep the effect dormant until she reached puberty and her reaction to the fall jump stared it. The helped her develop ways to change from diamond and back to human at will. She also learned to create things out of diamond too like weapons and thing like chairs or birds. Over the year she has been at H.I.V.E. Academy the 15-year-old Kole has become a top student and she has developed strong feeling for fast little speedster called Wally West. She has taken the codename Diamond and is a prime candidate for the next generation H.I.V.E. Team membership.

Name: Possessor

Real Name: Joseph Kane

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student

Background: Joseph Kane was born to Abeline Kane and Slade Wilson. Slade left Abeline when Joseph was only 2 years old. When Joseph was 3 years old his mother adopted a cute little girl named Kole Weathers that Joseph feel in love with at first sight and for the rest of his life he would do all he could to win her heart. One day when Joseph was 13 and Kole was getting picked on by group of punks from the North Side Gang he tried to fight them off and for his trouble they beat his horribly and cut his throat. Joseph would have died in that ally if not for a brave sole named Jonathan Lydon beat the punks up and took him to a hospital just in time. Joseph recovered but lost the ability to speak. This devastated both Abeline and Kole. When Joseph hit the age of 14 something amazing happened. While Joseph was heading for home with Kole the same punks that cut him a year ago saw him and pushed him around again and wanted a good time with Kole. Joseph was enrage and wished for some way to kill them all! Just as he looked deep into the punk's eyes his spirit leaped out of his body and entered the punks and he found he had full control of the punks body as if it was his own. He then the punk's gun out and shot all his buddy's dead as they were trying to rape Kole, then shot himself as his spirit jumped back into his own body. Kole was as shocked as he was and they both told there mother what happened. For the time Abeline wanted this event to stay a secret. Not until Kole also found out about her own powers did Abeline contact her former husband, Slade for his help. Both Joseph and Kole were taken to the newly created H.I.V.E. Academy and became the first students there. While there DR. Blood created a vocal amplifier for Joseph that gave him back his voice, even if it did sound a bit odd. Joseph is aware that Slade is his father but requests no special treatment from him and wishes to be treated as a equal member of the school like all other students. Joseph's heart was broken when Kole showed feelings for Wally West. Wally and Joseph don't get along well at all for that reason among many others. Joseph now 15 still has strong feelings for Kole and will do anything to win her heart. Joseph has taken the codename Possessor for his ability to enter and control other. He hopes to one day lead the top level H.I.V.E. Team as the leader even though he has not yet proven he has what it takes to be a leader yet.

Name: Malchior

Real Name: Malchior

Alignment: Solo Demon

Background: 10,000 years before Raven was born Malchior was a very powerful demon that rose up to appose Trigon. Malchior was able to gather a great demon army and tried to kill Trigon, but Malchior was defeated and was imprisoned in a dark crystal by Trigon. After Raven killed her father and took over as leader of the Dark realm she released Malchior who has sworn allegiance to Raven for freeing him. Unknown to Raven, Malchior is biding his time until he can make his move and kill Raven and finally take over as Master of the Dark realm and the Earth.

Name: Madame Rouge

Real Name: Laura De Mille

Alignment: Assassin

Background: At 23 Laura De Mille was a French stage actress and one of the best in the entire Nation. One night when she was speeding to get to a big event her car was side swiped by a truck carrying Biohazards waste and both her car and the truck fell into is deep cannon and exploded in a massive ball of fire. The truck drive was killed, but Laura walked out with not ever even a mark on her naked body. For the next 2 years she continued to amazes people all over the French Nation keeping her powers a secret. She didn't want anyone to know that she had the ability to change her form into anyone, could stretch her body, pass thought small spaces, and even regenerate her own body for fear of losing her job as a actress and being seen as a freak to all the people. One day as she visited the USA her and her French lover were doing a world tour show in Gotham City when after the show was over he was shot and killed by a mugger. In a rage she killed the mugger using her powers, but that was not enough for her. She went on a mad killing spree, killing every single poor bum and 2 bit criminal in Gotham City. If not for the efforts of Batman and Robin Laura was driven out of Gotham City never to return. After many years of training Laura now going under the name Madame Rouge honed her skills to become one of the best assassins the world has known. For the right price she will do anything.

Name: Wonder Twins

Real Name: Mas & Menos Ramirez

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Students

Background: Mas and Menos Ramirez were born in the poorest part of Mexico City, Mexico. Born as twins Mas and Menos were born with their powers. Many believe that it was due to the massive amounts of unknown drugs their mother was given by the US military in the area. What was not known to anyone is that the US Military gave a new kind of super drug to all expecting Mexican mother under the lie of free health care, as to create a born super being. All results failed and the test was classified and stopped. But Mas and Menos mother was able to get some pills from a 2nd party and the twins were born special. It was found at age 5 when they touched hand they could move at amazing speed. At the age of 7 Mas and Menos were sold by their mother and father to a traveling circus passing through for $100 US dollars each. For the next 5 years Mas and Menos toured the world going under the name the Wonder Twins they amused all from royalty to the very young all over the world. When they arrived in Jump City for a show a small baby fell from the top of a stage and Mas and Menos got to her in time and the 2 were hailed as heroes. After the saving of the baby Mas and Menos left the circus and headed to this place they heard of called H.I.V.E. Academy. They where welcomed to the Academy with open arms by all. Over the next year the now 13-year-old Mas and Menos learned good English and have become very popular with all their students calling them the little twin wonders. So they made themselves the codename they were given in the circus as the Wonder Twins. Their favorite things to do it have races with Wally West and watch TV, not surprising their favorite cartoon character is Speedy Gonzales!

Name: Plasmus

Real Name: Otto Von Furth

Alignment: Raven's Army of Darkness

Background: 14 years ago Otto was a great Genetic Scientist that the US Military hired to find a way to remove all deadly left over nuclear waist that was been building up over the years. One night Otto was on the verge of a breakthrough when a bunch of teens from the North Side Gang broke in to steal some high price equipment to sell on the Black Market. They didn't know Otto was still at the place when they broke in and took him by surprise. Otto threaded to call the Cops when one of boys shot him and then they all ran off leaving Otto to die. As Otto struggled to get to a phone to call from help he by accident tipped over a table and many dangerous chemicals feel onto his body. The chemicals mixed and got into his blood stream and quickly began to alter his DNA in horrible ways. Within hours Otto was no longer human. He had transformed into a chemical created monster! Otto's mind was also lost and he went on a killing spree through Jump City until Jump City's Hero Deathstroke (Slade) stopped him. It was found that Otto was only human when his body was sleeping. So he was placed in a cryonic chamber where he would be placed in a endless sleep. 12 years later Raven learned of Otto's powers and went to see him in his special prison. She managed to take his body to her Dark Realm and there found a way to control his madness and use him as a powerful pawn in her future plans to take over Jump City when the time is right.

Name: Red Star

Real Name: Leonid Kovar

Alignment: Russian Mafia

Background: Leonid Kovar was born in ruins of war torn Moscow just a week after World War 2 ended. He as born to a poor family and had to struggle each day just to find enough food to survive. When Leonid was 12 years old he was looking for food near a military base and was assaulted by several soldiers who called him filthy rat and beat him with the butt of their rifles and kicked him bloody. In his anger he managed to get one of the soldiers pistols and shot one of them in the head killing him instantly. The other soldiers knocked him out and beat him very badly. Later on he was taken to court and found guilt of murder. He would have been killed for his crime if not for his still young age. For his crime he was sent to a prison at Siberia for a life of hardship. During his 20 years at the prison he developed a rap as a hard ass convict. He had gotten in over 20 fights and killed 13 others prisoners and 4 guards to become the most feared man in the prison. His time there had turned him from a timid weak boy into a cold-blooded killer with no remorse for human life. While Leonid was in far off Siberia the Cold War between the USA and the USSR was at its highest level. The USSR feared that appearance of super human beings in the USA would be used to attack their nuclear bases and take out there Military Insulations. They knew the only way to balance the odds was to have their own super human being and if they can't find one they planed to create one. They didn't want anyone even many in there own Government to know what they were planning. So the KGB the USSR's version of the CIA to find a person they could use that would not be missed if things went bad and wouldn't bring any attention their operation, but was strong enough to endure the hardship this event would bring. They found all that and more in Leonid. Leonid was taken to a secret military outpost in the farthest end of the Russian Alps. There he was told that he would be given his freedom and all the money he would ever need to live a good life forever if he help them in a military experiment or he could go back to Siberia were he would stay until he was dead. Leonid didn't have much choice and agreed. During the next 2 years Leonid's body was subjected intense and horrible medical tests and body crushing tests of strength and endurance. Finally the day came where Leonid was injected with a early experimental serum created by Professor Chang called Xynothium into his blood stream and then his body was exposed to massive amounts of Gamma and Delta radiation. The experiment worked beyond everyone's wildest dreams. Leonid was a changed man and was given the code named Red Star. He was then show to the Top brace of the USSR Military and showed off his amazing powers in a series of Military tests. During these test he showed how he could lift tanks and crush them with his bare hands. He could shot rays of intense Red energy and he was nearly invulnerable to small arms fire. The Military was so overjoyed they requested some 10,000 of these super soldiers made at once. But something went horribly wrong. Red Star was unable to contain his power for a very long period of time and went atomic as his powers exploded all over taking out the base, killing all inside and taking out a huge part of the mountain. After that incident the Red Star project was declared a failure. All data on the project, records, and material was destroyed the very mention of this project was erased from history.

Red Star himself was places in a special made underground bunker that that was designed to store him and his powers for all time, hidden from the rest of the world. After the fall of the Soviet Union and the end of the Cold War in 1991 the Russian Mafia came into power and learned form former KGB members that joined the Russian Mafia of the existence of Red Star. They located him and ask him to join there organization. At first the told them no. But they told him he would have free rain to do what he had to do in any way he wanted to carry out there wishes. They told him that it was the USA and there Cold war that made them a 3rd rate and starving Nation and why he was made into the super powered freak he had become. So he told them when ever they needed his services, if anyone needed to be killed he would be there to do as they ask.

Name: Rorek

Real Name: Rorek Shazam

Alignment: The High Council of Wizards

Background: Son of the mighty Wizard Shazam, Rorek Shazam was trained by his father in all manner of the Magic Arts until he reached the age of 14 and fast became one of the greatest Wizard of the new generation. He started to attend High School at Jump City High. He was a very popular, and highly intelligent student. He exceed in all things from sports, Science, Math, and all academic fields. He was also very popular with the girls in the school too and had many admires and a few very lovely girl friends. One evening he met a shy girl with black hair and a Tattoo of a Raven on her back. She told him her name was Janice Todd. Rorek feel in love with this strange girl and over the next 2 years they became lovers, even though it was strange that she never showed him where she lived or showed him her family? When they finally got very close Janice asked to see where Rorek lived. Even though his father had forbidden him to ever let strangers into the house cause of all the dark art books that the house held, Rorek knew that Janice could be trusted, in fact he loved her so much that he would trust her with his life. He took Janice to his large medieval look hut in the middle of the forests just outside Jump City and was worried she would think of him as a nature loving geek, but to his relief she didn't. He showed her all the things in the house even the dangerous dark items he wasn't even aloud to use cause he wanted to impress her. That evening after the two of them had some intense sex Janice left the sleeping Rorek in his bed and headed to where the darkest of the dark books was stored where the Book of Twilight, the most dangerous of all the dark art books was kept. As she started to leave with it when Rorek's father arrived home and could see past the lie that was Janice. He summoned a powerful attack spell and blasted Janice out of the house reveling her as the Daughter of Trigon, Raven. Rorek was awaken by the sounds of battle outside and ran out to help his father. Raven armed with the Book of Twilight was breaking down all of Wizard Shazam's attacks until he was killed by Raven with a powerful attack spell from the book right in front of Rorek's eyes. As Rorek held his father in his arms Raven reveled to Rorek that she was Janice all the time and used him to get that what she searched for all her life. Rorek, overcome with rage and anger used the full force of his powers and fought Raven to a stalemate. Raven might have been victorious if Rorek hadn't managed to take the book from her and use a very powerful dark spell to send her back to Titan's Tower and then sent the book to another dimension were she can never get it. Even Since that day over 1 year ago the 17-year-old Rorek as tried to live as his Father wished him too. He has stopped going to school and has dedicated himself to the further understanding of the Magical arts and has become a one of the most powerful Wizards on the Earth. He still feels a deep hate for Raven for taking advantage of his love for Janice her human side and has created many magical barriers to prevent her from ever entering his house again.

Name: Lord Yor

Real Name: Val Yor

Alignment: The Galactic Council

Background: Val Yor was born on the war torn world of Dorgan 2, which is the nearest Planet to the Tamaran system. For as long as he can remember his race and the Tamarans have been in a endless blood feud over planets, recourses, trade rights, and any other thing they could think of to have a reason to kill each other. Val Yor entered the Space Military service when he reached the age to enlist. He gathered quite an impressive list of accomplishments over his Military carrier. He played a major role in the battle of Tradon 8 and personally saved the Emperor of Cato Neimoidia daughter kidnappers that earned him a promotion to General. During the invasion of Tamaran in which Starfire raised a army in an attempt to take control of the Tamaran Empire. Val Yor took advantage of this opportunity and after the fall out from that battle took actions to have the Tamarans removed from their seat on the Galactic Council and got himself and his race put in their place. For this he was given the position of Senator to his people. 1 year later Val Yor seeing the Galactic Council as weak and in need of strong leader ship took action to change things. He made alliance with 100 other member of the Senate and pulled off a Military take over and reformed the Galactic Council to his vision of what it should be, by doing this he took over complete control of the Galactic Council and declared himself Lord Yor. After 5 years of restoring the members trusts Lord Yor decaled a all out assault on the Tamaran home world and all other Planets that they are in control of. The Galactic Council rallied behind Lord Yor after the destruction of the refugee center at Amzot was blamed on Tamaran's for the attack, unknown to the Galactic Council it was Lord Yor and his people that killed the refugees. With the backing of the entire Galactic Council Lord Yor went on a genocidal massacre the Galaxy had not ever seen before. Billions of Tamarans were killed and their home world was destroyed. Only a handful of Tamaran's still live. These include Queen Blackfire and the deposed Princess Starfire and Lord Yor has sworn that all Tamarans will be hunted down and killed.

Name: Negative Boy

Real Name: Larry Trainor

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student

Background: Larry lived a normal life until he was 13 years old when he was taken on his first airplane ride as gift from his father for his birthday. Larry loved the every moment of the flight. Until the pilot and Larry were passing by a mass of cosmic radiation that had entered the atmosphere. It caused Larry's flesh to burn horribly, he felt like his whole body was on fire! The plane crashed and the pilot died, but Larry lived and was hospitalized with 3rd degree burns all over his body and his body was wrapped all over in bandages. The Doctor said Larry was in a coma and might never wake up again. But after 2 week Larry woke up and waked out of the Hospital and went home to the shock of his family. As Larry's Family hugged and welcomed him home something horrible happened. No more then 5 minutes after they welcomed their son home Larry's family had all fallen dead on the floor. They had all died of massive radiation poisoning cause by Larry's body. Larry ran in terror from his house and hid out in the streets and back alleys of Jump City doing his best to avoid everyone he came in contact with. When he turned 15 he found out that he could leave his body as a humanoid form of pure Negative energy, but he could only maintain this form for 1 minute before it caused damage to his human body, so he avoided using this new power as much as possible. It wasn't until 1 year later that Dr. Light found Larry, the only man that can have any long time contact with Larry cause of his Light suit he wears that can withstand high levels of radiation, in a abandon house that he was told about H.I.V.E. Academy and all the other Kids with powers like him that live there. At first he was very reluctant to go for fear that more would die. But Dr. Light told him they would make arrangements for him to live a good life with them and not need to live in fear anymore. So Larry said he would go with him. At H.I.V.E. Academy Larry lives in a special made room away from the other student dorms, close to the Flight Deck. Larry's room has 10 inch thick lead lined walls all over so no radiation can get out. During class he wears a special designed suit created my Dr. Light that gives him 4 hours contact with the other students before the suits radiation limits are reached. Larry still wears bandages over his body cause of his burned appearance. Nearly all of the students at H.I.V.E. Academy keep far away from Larry and are scared of what will happen if they get to close to him. He is an seen as a outcast at H.I.V.E. Academy. This has caused Larry to have low self-stem and he as become a very sad loner. Cause of his attitude and powers the students have given him the nick name Negative Boy.

Name: Argent

Real Name: Toni Monetti

Alignment: Brotherhood of Darkness

Background: Toni Monetti is the daughter of the former US Senator of New Jersey. She had a pampered life growing up as a child all she could have ever wanted her family got for her. When Toni was 11 years old she was very envious of super powered girls in the world like Wonder Woman and Super girl were her ideals. She would often hassle her parents out having her own super powers. When he father found out about Militaries Secret Program to create the prefect solider, that would involve them having super human powers. Toni's father agreed to fund the program if his daughter would the first to be tested. The Military hesitated but after the large amount of funds and state support they agreed. Toni knew she would be gone for a very long time, but was willing to do anything to be the next Wonder Woman or Super girl. For the next 4 years Toni endured very painful exams, DNA tests, and a lot of physical training. After 4 years of intense tests and training of all kinds Toni had became what the Military had dreamed the USA's first ever fully made Super Hero. The powers she had were more impressive then anything the Military ever dreamed of. She had the ability to create object out of red plasma energy. To resemble powers like that of the Green Lantern. When she was 15 a unexpected side effect happened when 2 weeks after she developed her powers her skin turned a sliver color. She was outraged to look like this and demanded they fix her. When they couldn't help her she went mad with rage like she never knew before and killed every solider then destroyed the base and all the records of her tests and treatments making any future people like here impossible. The first place she headed after taking out the base was home to her family's mansion. But even there her family and friends saw her as a freak and she lashed out again this time and killed them all! When the police arrived to see what all the noise was coming from the mansion they see Toni covered in blood and crying as she held the body of her beloved dad the Senator saying over and over that she was sorry. When the cops tried to take her away she went into a mad rage and killed them then flew into the air to escape all those others that might be hunting her down. For the next 3 months she wondered the US begging for hand outs and later falling into the Goth life style and started to hang out with a lot of other Goth friends and many Goth boy friends that would keep her feed for sexual favors. When she was 16 Toni, now going by her new Goth name Argent and her 20th Goth boy friend arrived at Jump City for a band contest that Argent's boy friend was in. During the contest 4 US secret service agents tried to take Argent down. They failed and Argent killed them all as well as many of the audience that was there. Argent then fled the concert and hid out in the slums of Jump city for a few days until she was found by Cinderblock and as she is about to take him out he speaks to her and he calms her down. He tells her H.I.V.E. Academy were others like her live and find a new purpose in life to be the worlds next super hero's like she always wanted to be. At H.I.V.E. she was not a very well liked student cause of her Goth appearance and he lack of willingness to conform to the schools rules. While there she became friend with another girl called Jinx and for a short time they became very close friends, but she didn't stay to long at the school to make that friendship help change her. One day during a high risk training test with 4 of her other class mates in the Danger Room she let her powers get to out of control as a saw blade came at her. She deflected it but didn't see to direct it in the proper direction and it killed one of her young classmates. Cause of this tragedy, that is still remember to this day, Argent was expelled from H.I.V.E. Academy never to return. Ever since then the now 17 year Argent has seemingly vanished. She pops up now and then when she needs to use her powers to get money or food to survive or to show off to all her Goth friends. H.I.V.E., US Government, and others consider her a very great threat.

Name: Cheshire

Real Name: Jade Nguyen

Alignment: Assassin

Background: Born the child of a French father and a Vietnamese mother, Jade was a very loved child. On a family trip to the Far East at age of 10 her family was killed during a safari by a pack of lions they were hunting. Jade escaped the attack and wondered the streets of Far East cities alone and starving for many weeks. She was soon found by slave traders and sold into slavery. For the next 4 years she was raped, abused, and beaten as she was sold many times over her life. When she was 15 she killed her last "Master" as he tried to take advantage of her and bit into his throat killing him! She then fled and found her way to a Chinese freedom fighters camp. The naked girl was given clothes and food and became a member of the team. For the next year she was trained in many arts of killing from the use of all kinds of firearms to lethal hands on attack styles. Jade was given a name by the leader of the camp she would carry her whole life. She was called Cheshire, cause she moved with the speed and movement of a cat! When Cheshire reached the age of 16 the camp was raided by the Chinese Military and nearly all were killed, the rest were put into prison and tortured. For 1 year Cheshire was again beaten, rapped, and abused by the Chinese guards at the prison. But unlike before she didn't let herself be over come with hate and rage, but used those feelings to wait for the moment she could act and be free again. One day after one of the guards had raped her and though she was had passed out he turned to leave as she came too and snapped his neck from behind. Cheshire escaped the prison with as many of her freedom fighters as she could free. On her way out she saw a Chinese cat mask in the torture room where she was beaten and took it with her. The now 18-year-old Cheshire is wanted by Chinese Military as a deadly assassin and the leader of Chinese freedom fighters that stay hidden in the vast Chinese jungles.

Name: Void

Real Name: He has no real name but Psimon calls him Kid Wicked

Alignment: Brotherhood of Darkness

Background: Void is scouting demon from Trigon and Raven's dark realm gifted by Trigon with the power to create dark rifts in the fabric of time and space that can transport him to any place he wishes in a wink of an eye. There is a limit to his abilities. He can only maintain the portal for only 5 seconds then it clomps. Void was sent the one that found Ann Rags who was later to be called Paper Doll on one of his many scouting missions for Trigon and brought her to his realm. When Raven killed her father Trigon and took over as ruler of the dark realm Void escaped to the Earth in fear he might be killed as all that were loyal to Trigon were killed after Raven took over. Void never learned to master the art of human speech and can only speak in loud demonic shirking. He wondered the Earth for years killing as he pleased until a powerful super villain named Psimon found him in London and confronted him. Using his powers of the mind he talked to Void telepathically telling him his plans for the death of Slade his old enemy and the take over of Jump City and Void wanted in. Psimon gave Void the name Kid Wicked, but he rarely calls him that much anymore. Ever since that day Psimon and Void have travels the Earth looking for new members to add to him team he calls the Brotherhood of Darkness.

Name: Killowat

Real Name: Charlie Watkins

Alignment: The New Order

Background: Charlie Watkins story is very hard to believe to those that didn't hear it from him. Charlie from an alternate future where the Earth is controlled by Raven and her demon armies! Charlie was born in 2047 in a human breeding camp. He lived their with his small family and other human slaves until he was 8 and taken to a mining camp in the ruins of Jump City, also know as Queen Raven's capital city. At the age of 12 he was choice by the elderly Mad Mod to assist him in making Queen Raven's new power converter. Young Charlie showed him he was very bright and helped greatly. Mad Mod told Charlie his tales of Doom Patrol, Teen Titans, H.I.V.E. Academy, Brotherhood of Darkness, even of Red X, and so many others. For the next 2 years Charlie would spend many nights in his room in the slave camps at the mines thinking of these fallen super beings and wished he could be one too. One day as the power converter was just about done Mad Mod presented it to Queen Raven, but he had tricked her and rigged the device to explode killing them all and what was left of Jump City in a massive explosion! Raven then killed Mad Mod in anger. She then trapped Charlie in a dark energy field as the power converter exploded. Raven then lowered the field and believing now one could live through that left him for dead. But Charlie didn't die! He lived and found later that his body had some how absorbed the massive amount of power the power converter gave off. He found he had the power to turn his body into pure electricity and could use that power to fly and as a weapon as well like the hero's Mad Mod had told him of for all those years. For a year Charlie calling himself Killowat fought off as many of Raven's Demon as he could all over the world, but he was so very outnumber there was not much he could do. While Killowat was in occupied Mexico trying to liberate a human slave camp he was approached by a pale skinned, purple haired woman that called herself Jinx. Killowat knew her at once as the leader of the former Doom Patrol. Jinx told Killowat that those few reaming hero's that are still left alive are planning an attack on Raven's dark castle what was once Titan Tower. Killowat agrees to join them and Jinx takes them to their hideout in an underground military base under Jump City. When Killowat arrives there he sees many of the hero's only told to him in stories and legends. Aqualad, Mammoth, Duplicator, Kid Flash going by just Flash now, Diamond, and grown up Melvin that called herself Psi-Girl. He was welcomed into the fold and Jinx told them their mission was to kill Raven at any cost. As the final attack on Raven's dark castle was under way many of the brave hero's died as they finally got to Raven's thrown room with only Jinx, Killowat, and Mammoth left alive to confront her. They gave a valiant effort but in the end both Mammoth and Jinx were killed by Raven leaving the young Killowat alone. In a panic he fled for his life and found his was to the Tower's fusion generator room. As the demons swarmed around him and Raven watched as he fended off an endless attack from all sides of countless demons Killowat knew his time was up until just as he was about to be overtaken for so unknown reason a hole in time appeared and he was sucked into it! He was then transported back in time to the year 2005 to Russia where when he came to he was a living brain talking to him telling him was in the past and he was transported here to help save his future. The one that brought him to our time calling himself the Brain tells Killowat the only way to save his world is by helping him create a race of super human soldiers to combat the demon army when they arrive. Killowat agrees to help the Brain and his New Order in anyway he can unaware that the Brain is only using him to ensure his own plans for his future of world domination will come to pass.

Name: Melvin

Real Name: Melvin Marsh

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student, Fantastic Three, and Leader

Background: Melvin was born the oldest of 2 kids to super villain parents that lived in Jump City. When Melvin was 4 years old and after her brother Tim was born their parents were both killed by Slade as they tried to destroy the Jump City damn and flood the city. Took the kids under his care having killed their parents he felt responsible for their upbringing. He took them to live at H.I.V.E. Academy. Where they are both very happy. Melvin holds no malice against Slade for the death he her parents and sees him as a father to her and Tim. She pals around with a shy and cranky boy named Timmy Johnson the kid's call Timmy Tantrum. She has displayed incredible powers of the mind and can make objects she wants appear. Now at the 5 she had an imagery friend she calls Bobby and is seen as a leader of Timmy and Tim as the kids at H.I.V.E. Academy have given these 3 the cute name, the Fantastic Three.

Name: Timmy Tantrum

Real Name: Timmy Johnson

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student, Fantastic Three

Background: Timmy Johnson's past is a mystery to all. He was found one day a year ago at the age of 3 on the front gates of H.I.V.E. Academy. All he had on him was a pair of Superman full body PJ's and a note on his neck that said. "Take care of our little Timmy Johnson. We love him but we can't care for him. He's very special and I know you can care for him better then we can." For over a year the 4-year-old Timmy called Timmy Tantrum by all that know him for his wild attitude and crankiness. He has the power to create super sonic shockwaves with his voice that can shatter concrete walls. He has a blanket he was found with when he was left at the front gate and keeps it with him always. He only calms down for 2 people. Jinx who at times will care for and even baby-sit him and the rest of his friends and Melvin his close friend and leader of their little super group the Fantastic Three.

Name: Teether

Real Name: Tim Marsh

Alignment: H.I.V.E. Student, Fantastic Three

Background: Born the 2nd and youngest child to Super Villain parents. Tim Marsh never knew his mom or dad as they died when he was only one year old. He has lived at H.I.V.E. Academy Nursery and is well cared for. He is the cutest baby there and being a 2nd generation super being has developed his powers at a very early age. His teethe are super strong and he can chew through NASA grade Titanium, also everything he eats can he sip back out of his mouth as a heated yellow plasma energy blast. What other powers he will show as he gets older is anyone's guess? He has a close relation ship with his sister Melvin. He is the youngest member of Melvin's pretend super team the Fantastic Three.

Name: Overload

Real Name: None

Alignment: A Tool of The Brotherhood of Darkness

Background: The Brotherhood of Darkness created Overload as a tool to fight the Doom Patrol team after their first encounter with them resulted in a lose for them. Psimon doesn't take failure lightly and using his advance brain created a living weapon that is nearly unstoppable.

Name: Pantha

Real Name: Subject X-24

Alignment: Brotherhood of Darkness

Background: Pantha's life before she was taken by the military when she was 9 year old from the jungles of Puerto Rico remains a mystery that has never been reveled to this day? There's many rumors and theories as to her early life. Some think she was left for dead in the jungle by hateful parents and raised by a family of panthers. Another is that she was born looking the way she does now and killed her family then fled to the jungle to live. Whatever her past was she lost all memory of it when the US military scientist at the top secret base in Puerto Rico wiped her memory of all her past life in there many tests they did on the mutant cat looking child to make her into a weapon for there needs. Pantha is more animal then human. Her body is covered in animal fur. She has a long tail and pointed cat like ears. She has incredible strength & agility. She is a vicious killer that will hunt down her prey without rest. She has razor sharp claws that can rip skin to shreds and use them to hold onto and climb up things like trees and walls. Pantha also has a heightened sense of smile and can smell blood from miles away. When Pantha was 14 she was given the title Subject X-24 and was implanted with a microchip implanted in her brain so they could control her. For the next 3 year she was a tool of the US to be used as a weapon in many classified Black Ops missions all over the world. During one mission in Turkey, Pantha's microchip malfunctioned causing her great pain and sending her into a rage of madness! She killed 4 Black Ops troops until being taken down with tranquilizer darts. She was taken back to the Puerto Rico base where they tried to sedate her and repair the chip. As the chip was removed Pantha came out of sedated state and broke free from her metal bonds then killed everyone on the base. After feeding on their bodies she left for the jungle she loved so much and hasn't been seen since. Reports pop up once in a while of a wild animal attacks that witness clam to have seen a naked Panther woman as the attacker.

Name: Phobia

Real Name: Angela Hawkins 3rd

Alignment: Villain

Background: Angela was born a 2nd generation super being of 2 former super hero's that gave up saving the world to live a normal life after their child was born. Angela from a very young age know she was better then all the other kids cause of her powers and did all she could to use that against all those she hated and that hated her. When she was 8 an older girl called her a freak and pushed her in a mud puddle on the way home from school. Angela lashed out at the bully girl with her powers and placed in her mind permanent imaged of demons and horrible things that drove the girl insane. The girl spent the rest of her life in an insane asylum screaming all the time and in a straightjacket so she won't rip out her own eyes so she can't see the thing Angela put in her mind! After Angela's parents heard about this they did all they could to help her control her powers and use them for good but that's not what Angela wanted. She wanted to use her gift to make her powerful. Angela's parents tried to stop her but the small child, but sensing their intentions against her she made them think that each of them were their worse enemies from the past and her parents killed each other. As Angela grew up she used her powers to get anything she wanted by using her powers to bring out the fears of all those she wanted to use. When she was 15 he formed her own gang that by the age of 20 had become one of the most powerful crime group in all of the United Kingdom with ties to other crime groups all over the world. Angela now called Phobia uses her powers of fear to become so feared that very mention of her name would leave even bravest trembling!

Name: Psimon

Real Name: Dr. Simon Jones

Alignment: Brotherhood of Darkness, Leader

Background: Simon Jones was a brilliant scientist that had won over 8 Noble Prizes and 3 World Peace Awards for his invention of matter transfer device that was used to make once dead soil flourish with life again and gave many starving nations full fields of healthy crops. At the age of 30 Simon working at S.T.A.R. Labs on the breakthrough of his newest invention. A device to open a portal to a different realm beyond this dimension. As Simon activated the device and the portal open something came out of it. To his horror small black demons came out of the portal and started to kill all his lab assistants and then as he tried to close the portal came after him and dragged him into the portal lab was destroyed and the portal closed behind him. For the next 2 years Simons was tortured in this dark realm by demons. One day the ruler of this realm called Trigon took over Simon's mind and altered his body. He was no longer Simon Jones he was now Psimon. Trigon gave him unlimited powers of the mind. He is telepathic and telekinetic to a limit unknown even to him. He can take over any mind no matter how strong. Talk to others in their heads from 100's of mile away. Can lift any object with his mind no matter is weight. He can also take over others minds and make them do anything he wants them to do, even kill themselves. Trigon sent Psimon back to Earth as a agent of his to do his bidding on Earth under her full control. For 2 year Psimon was Trigon's puppet and did all he commanded. When Raven killed her father and took over as the Dark Realms ruler Psimon was free once from Trigon's control. He has been hunted by authorizes all over the world and once attacked Jump City but was defeated by Slade who he sees as his must hated enemy. Since his encounter with Slade, Psimon has been going all over the world to form a team of his own he calls the Brotherhood of Darkness. He already has in his team a demon from the Dark Realm that was loyal Trigon called Void and a alien teenager named XL Terrestrial. Psimon is still looking for more members to ad to his team before he makes his 2nd attack on Slade. He is considered to be one a very dangerous threat, if not one of the most dangerous.

Name: Dead Eye

Real Name: Ivan Moirés

Alignment: Brotherhood of Darkness

Background: Ivan very bright kid. He was so smart he skipped many grades in school and was in Jump City College at the age of 13. Ivan was headed for greatness until one day when Ivan working late in the chemistry lab with a sexy college girl that was only using him to get an A on her exam when her boy friend and a few of his football buddies came in and wanted to teach the smart nerd a lesson. They beat him up very badly then the boy friend tossed him into a wall that caused a container of acid fall onto Ivan's eyes burning his eyes so bad that Ivan was rendered blind. The best doctors in Jump City told Ivan he would never see again. For many years Ivan didn't see anything of the world and had to use a cane to get around. He was still picked on by the college boy that did it to him and to his anger he was never arrested for the crime of making Ivan blind. When Ivan was 15 he had enough of living like this the rest of his life and his rage and anger motivated him to change things. He used all his knowledge and skills to create a head device that would tape into his mind and let him see in different ways. The head device that made him look like a Cyclops worked beyond his dreams. Ivan could seen ultraviolet, infrared, and many other ways other then normal. But wasn't done yet. He wanted revenge. Revenge on those that did this to him. He wanted blood! Ivan made many modifications to his head device. He gave it the ability to shot lasers, make force field bubbles, and many other things. One day at school Ivan with the head device on. The bully's that had hurt him so many times calling him "See-More" and other harsh things were again picking on him as Ivan just smiles at them. He tells them to call him Dead Eye then kills them all! After this attack Ivan was arrested and taken to Jump City Prison were he lives today at the age of 16. But Dead Eye's rage and anger still remains and it's the only thing that gives him a purpose anymore. Dead Eye's reign of terror has only begun!

Name: Brain

Real Name: Unknown

Alignment: New Order, Leader

Background: Brain's past is a mystery no one has ever solved? Some think he was a top ranking Nazi officer during World War 2 or possibly Hitler himself and his brain was placed into a high tech container so he could live on. Another one is that he was one of the many early Nazi experiments to create a super race that backfired and he his mind was keep alive to study. Whatever the case Brain is one of the brightest beings on the Earth. He first came to the attention of the world in 1963 when he tried to take over England with a giant robot he was inside using the power of his mind. After the failed attack Brain has gone into hiding. His current were location is unknown. Many think he has died. Recently he has taken up a new base in the mountains of Siberia. He is forming a new team called the New Order that are loyal only to him of Russian female fighters with advance skills. Recently he was able to get a super human from the future called Killowat using a time dilation device before it overloaded and exploded. So far Brain is keeping a low profile but for how long?

Name: XL Terrestrial

Real Name: Unspeakable in Human Words?

Alignment: Brotherhood of Darkness

Background: XL Terrestrial was sent Earth by an unknown alien race in an egg. It arrived on Earth in 1834 and was found by a traveling circus that found the green glowing egg in a small creator. They took it and used it as sideshow attraction in their freak museum for years and years. In 1903 it was sold and sent to a New York museum for $500.00 dollars where it was the main attraction in their space exhibited of what they though was a meteorite that passed a massive radiation cloud. In 1923 the egg cracked open and to the shock of many visitors small green baby alien came out of it. For the next 24 years this alien was studied and tests at the Army Air base in Roswell, New Mexico. It was found out that this creature ages at a lower rate then any thing on Earth. In 1947 a UFO and aliens from the small aliens planet arrived to take it home. But due to misunderstanding between the two races at the meeting the UFO was destroyed and all aboard killed leaving the alien child stranded here without any way to return home. In 1973 the alien was being tested in the secret alien base Area 51. When he reached what would be called the age of puberty by Earth standards, during a test the alien lashed out and grown to an enormous size! He didn't know what was going on and they attacked him in fear. He was scared and lashed out. Killing all those in the lab then escaped the base and disappeared into desert. For years he wondered the earth as sightings of wondering alien was told of all over the US. In 2004 the alien, now the age of a human teenage of 16, was in Tampa, Florida when for the first time he heard a voice he could understand, but it was in his head. He then was grabs from behind and dark hands and transported in a wink of an eye to France. Where a man named Psimon and the one that took him there his partner Void greeted him. He told him he could give him a home with him were he would be safe and he could hunt down and hurt those that hurt his people so long ago. The alien taking the name XL Terrestrial, cause of his powers agreed to join Psimon's Brotherhood of Darkness.

Name: Sonic Boom

Real Name: Maria Barykina

Alignment: New Order

Background: Maria was born to a poor family in streets of Stalin grad. She was a bully all her young life and beat up other kids to get anything she could from them and at age 13 was sent to a labor camp for assaulting the Majors daughter. She lost her right arm and shoulder cave in that nearly took her life. When she was 23 she got all the people in the labor camp it unite and take down their guards. After the labor camp take over she was a fugitive on the run. She ran to Siberia were she was found by the Brain and Maria was given a gift by the Brain. He used his robot's to graft a sonic cannon onto where her right arm was. Maria was after that a loyal follower of the Brain and become his first member of his New Order. Maria calling herself Sonic Boom is very strong and has trained her body to very virtually no pain. She is a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

Name: Red Queen

Real Name: Tatiana Burina

Alignment: New Order

Background: Born the 4th child of a Royal Russian family line, Tatiana Burina was to Princess of her native land about 100 miles from the Russian boarder. One day when Tatiana was 14 Russian soldiers killed her father the King then raped her mother and 3 sisters as she took refuge in a closest and had to watch them be violated then killed. Tatiana was left alone as the sol are to her small kingdom and would have ruled if not for Red Star Project. No more then a week after her family was all killed her whole village was wiped off the face of the Earth in a blink of an eye as a enormous explosion that was caused by Red Stars energy overload took everything Tatiana had left away from her. Leaving the girl alone and with nothing. She did what she could to keep alive. Even selling her body for food. When she learned at the age of 21 after having sex with a KGB agent about the Red Star Project and finding out it was the reason her homeland was lost Tatiana did all she could to find this Red Star but never found him. She took what money she had left and using her very good training she was taught while she was a Princess to get a job as a KBG agent. She trained for 2 years and became a very dangerous agent, even if she hated Russians for what they did to her life. One day she learned that the man that was reasonable for the military team that killing and raping her family was now General of the base she was at. One day when the troops were doing a practice march in the courtyard she got out of formation, came up to him and shot him in the head with a pistol point blank killing him instantly. As the other soldiers tried to take her down she over powered them all and escaped into the woods. Having avenged her family she didn't care what happened to her anymore was ready to die. When she was found by the Brain that told her she can't be fully avenged until she find Red Star and kills him and he knows where he might be? Now going under the name Red Queen she had sworn to obey the Brain and be a member of his New Order until the day she dies.

Name: Rose

Real Name: Irena Sotnikova

Alignment: New Order

Background: Irena was born to the daughter of two most brilliant biochemist in all of Russian. She had a great love for flowers all her life and loved the smells they gave off that gave her all kinds of loving feelings. When Rose was 12 she was helping her family in the lab when a pipe bomb made by a Procommunist party that was trying to bring back the old ways. The explosion of the bomb killed Irena's parents and left her out cold as a mix of plant fermions and chemicals of all kinds covered her. She woke up 3 weeks later in a Russian hospital and as she went through months of recovery but finally got back on her feet. At the age of 15 she went to high school were for some reason all the boys and even the girls their wanted to have her! She was so hounded that she looked did all she could to find the score for her popularly. She used her chemical skills to find out that she was more effected by explosion at the lab then she thought. She now had the power to make her own fermions give off a sent so powerful that it will make anyone fall in love with her to the point that would do anything thing she asked them too! She could affect both men and woman with this power. In time she even learned how to alter her fermions mimic the body scents other people to a level that anyone smelling them would fall in love with each other. At the age of 15 when Irena was leaving school with her 4 boy friends when a long red haired woman calling herself Red Queen approached her. The woman told her of a very rich boy called Dick Grayson that she and groups of very powerful people wanted to bring to help their New Order. Irena always wanted to marry a very rich boy and agreed to help them and took the name Rose.

Name: Wind

Real Name: Selena O'Brien

Alignment: New Order

Background: Were Selena O'Brien came from is still unknown? What is known is that she was found kidnapped from the USA and taken to Russian at a very young age and trained to be a secret weapon for the KGB due in part to her powers. Selena O'Brien, codenamed Wind by the KGB has the power to control the flow of air currents. She was trained from age 5 to 15 in all arts of hands on attacks. She is a very well trained for deadly killer. She also used her powers to help her in her attacks making her faster more deadly. Selena was not treated like a equal in the ranks of the KGB and was often abused and beaten. One day when she turned 17 a drunken officer tried to rape her but she killed him. She was to be executed for her crime. But as she was about to be shot in a firing squad 4 people attacked the base. A woman with bright Red hair, a buff looking woman with a machine arm, a boy that look like he was covered in lighting, and a young girl that made all the troops kill each other over her affections! Wind was then taken to the Siberian mountain base of the New Order and thanks the Brain for saving her life and has dedicated her life to serving him as a member of the New Order.


End file.
